Bitter Sweet Harmony
by tentakula
Summary: Die Gründe warum Snape überhaupt zu einem Spion wurde, und warum Dumbledore ihm so bedingungslos vertraut *chapter 9 up*
1. Prolog

Bitter Sweet Harmony  
  
Autorin: tentakula  
  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, mir nix ;) Naja, ganz so ist das nun auch wieder net, Personen die aus meinem Gehirn entspringen gehören natürlich mir, aber alle meine Lieblinge tun es ja leider net  
  
Zusammenfassung: Das ganze ist entstanden, weil ich mich immer schon gefragt habe, warum vertraut Dumbledore Snape so bedingungslos. Und weil ich net warten kann, bis JKR mir die Antwort auf diese Frage gibt, hab ich mir selbst was zusammengereimt *smile*  
  
Anmerkungen: Also, da ich ein riesiger Snape Fan bin, und es eh noch zu wenig Harry Potter ff gibt, habe ich mir gedacht, ich versuch auch mal mein Glück. ;) Sehen wir mal was herauskommt *grins* Sollte ich inhaltliche Fehler machen seht es mir bitte nach, nehmt es einfach als künstlerische Freiheit an ;) Und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß!!!!  
  
* * *  
  
"Das letzte Jahr hier in Hogwarts nähert sich seinem Ende. Ich bin froh, dass es bald vorüber ist. Die höhnischen Fratzen dieses Gryffindor Brut werden von Tag zu Tag schlimmer. Ich kann ihr spöttisches Gelächter zu deutlich vor mir sehen. Wie sie lachen, über mich, über Severus Snape. Ich war dumm, so unendlich dumm. Ich glaubte den Worten, die Black mir zuflüsterte. Ich war so einfältig, und beinahe hätte ich meine Dummheit mit meinem Leben bezahlt.  
  
Doch nicht nur, dass Black mich in mein Verderben rennen lassen wollte, dann muss auch noch dieser Potter auftauchen und mich retten. Der hochdekorierte James Potter. Sucher der Gryffindorschen Quidditchmanschaft, Liebling der Lehrer, einer der besten Schüler seines Jahrgangs.  
  
Ich wäre lieber gestorben, als mich dieser Schmach hinzugeben. Doch das Schicksal spielte mir einen bösen Streich. Potter rettete mich vor den Fängen dieses durchgeknallten Werwolfes. Eigentlich hätte ich es wissen müssen. Niemand anderes als Lupin hatte diese Kreatur sein können.  
  
Und die anderen drei? Sie hatten sich aus Freundschaft zu dieser Missgeburt in Animagi verwandelt. Severus, wie konntest du nur so dumm sein, und die Anzeichen nicht sehen?  
  
Sie lachen mich aus. Ich kann es genau hören, ich weiß, dass sie über mich lachen. Mich einen Narren nennen. Meine Dummheit schelten, und sich daran ergötzen. Ihr Hohn verfolgt mich bis in meine Träume. Ich höre, ich sehe sie dort. Sie zeigen mit dem Finger auf mich und lachen.  
  
Ich hasse diese Gryffindor! Niemals verzeihe ich ihnen diese Schmach. Und besonders Potter, verdient nichts anderes als meinen Hass. Er ist der schlimmste von allen. Ich werde mich rächen, das schwöre ich. Ich, Severus Snape, werde mit allen Mitteln versuchen mich an euch zu rächen."  
  
Der Junge legte sein Tagebuch beiseite und verstaute es wieder unter seinen Habseligkeiten im Nachttisch. Tränen der Wut brannten immer noch in seinen Augen. Die Ereignisse waren noch zu frisch. Noch immer quälten ihn fürchterliche Alpträume. Es war immer der gleiche schreckliche Traum. Der Werwolf wie er lechzend auf ihn losstürmte. Das Maul weit aufgerissen. Die langen weißen Reißzähne kamen immer und immer näher. Kurz bevor sie sich in seinen Körper bohren konnten, wachte er schweißgebadet und schreiend auf.  
  
Sie hatten ihn eindeutig versucht zu töten. Einfach so hatte Sirius Black ihn in den Tod geschickt. Blake hatte gewusst, dass hinter dem Gang unter der peitschenden Weide, Remus Lupin in Form eines hungrigen Werwolfes auf ihn wartete. Und trotzdem hatte er ihn dort runtergeschickt.  
  
Sie wollten die Sache herunterspielen und meinten, alles wäre nur ein Scherz, ein dummer Jungenstreich gewesen. Doch Severus wusste es besser. Es war ein eiskalt geplanter Mordversuch gewesen.  
  
Der bleiche, schmächtige Junge glitt unter die Decke seines Bettes und versuchte einzuschlafen. Doch wie jeden Tag seit dem Angriff, hatte er auch Angst vor dem Einschlafen.  
  
Nach stundenlangen Umherwälzen gelang es ihm doch noch in einen traumlosen Schlaf zu gleiten. Wenigstens, für diese Nacht würde er einigermaßen friedlich schlafen können. 


	2. Eine Entscheidung

Also, ich hab mir noch mal alles durchgelesen, und ich finde dieser Teil war wirklich so "hopplahopp" *schielt zu ensis* Ich habe ihn jetzt mal etwas überarbeitet, und manche Passagen genauer beschrieben. Ich hoffe, damit habe ich euren geschmack getroffen und es ist nicht mehr ganz so schnell erzählt *smile*  
  
* * *  
  
2 Jahre waren seit den Vorfällen in Hogwarts vergangen. Severus Snape, hatte nach seinem Abschluss auf der berühmen Schule für Magie und Zauberkünste einen stupiden Job im Zauberministerium angenommen. Er mochte seine Arbeit nicht, doch so konnte er den Menschen fern bleiben. Er war immer schon ein Einzelgänger gewesen, und er wollte daran auch nicht sonderlich viel ändern. Er genoss es in seiner stillen 2 Zimmer-Wohnung zu sein, abgeschottet vom Rest der Welt und über sein Leben nachzudenken. Meist endeten seine Gedankengänge bei seinem Leben in Hogwarts. Und an den fast tödlichen Ereignis, das sich dort ereignet hatte.  
  
Noch immer nagten die damaligen Erlebnisse an ihm. Unzählige Nächte waren seitdem vergangen, und genauso viele Nächte in denen er keuchend und schreiend aus dem Schlaf geschreckt war, geplagt von den immer wiederkehrenden Alpträumen. Auch tagsüber verschonten ihn diese Erinnerung nicht. Schloss er seine Augen sah er immer noch die reißenden Fangzähne, die auf ihn losstürmten. Er sah immer noch das hungrige Gesicht des Werwolfes, der sich auf seine Beute stürzte. Diese Bilder verfolgten ihn. Tag und Nacht musste er sich mit ihnen auseinander setzten. Konnte nicht vergessen, was Black ihm damals angetan hatte. Er war immer noch überzeugt, dass er ihn umbringen wollte. Auch heute war er davon überzeugt, dass Black ihn damals töten wollte. Er hatte ihn absichtlich in den Gang unter der Peitschenden Weide geschickt. Er hatte gewusst, dass Lupin dort auf seine Verwandlung wartete. Und trotzdem hatte er ihn dort runtergeschickt. Einfach so. Es wäre kaltblütiger Mord gewesen.  
  
Jahrelang hatte er auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet, es Potter, Black, Lupin und Pettigrew heimzuzahlen. Sie im Staub liegen zu sehen. Er würde sie in den Boden stampfen. Er würde sie einfach vernichten. Er würde sie für die Alpträume, für die schlaflosen Nächte und auch für die Tränen büßen lassen. Er würde sie für all das zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Doch bisher hatte sich noch keine geeignete Gelegenheit ergeben. Er konnte warten. Seine Zeit würde noch kommen, dessen war er sich sicher.  
  
In Nächten in denen er nicht schlafen konnte, hatte er sich wiederholt gefragt, warum er die vier damals nicht verraten hatte. Er hätte doch nur dem Zauberministerium bescheid geben müssen. Sie hätten Lupin eingesperrt. Er wäre für immer hinter Schloss und Riegel gewesen. Er hätte sie schon damals vernichten können. Doch er hatte es nicht getan. Unzählige Male hatte er sich die ein und dieselbe Frage gestellt. Warum hatte er sie damals nicht verraten? Er wusste warum. Hätte er sie verraten, hätte er den einzigen Menschen auf dieser trostlosen Welt enttäuscht, an dem Severus etwas lag.  
  
Severus hatte die Werdegänge der vier Gryffindor sehr aufmerksam verfolgt Pedantisch sammelte er jedes noch so kleine Detail, dass er über Potter und seine Freunde in Erfahrung bringen konnte. James hatte seine große Liebe Lily Evans ein Jahr nachdem sie Hogwarts verlassen hatten, geheiratet. Im Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord, Voldemort, waren sie unersetzlich geworden. Ihr Bekanntheitsmaß überstieg fast den von Albus Dumbledore, den berühmten Zauberer und Direktor von Hogwarts.  
  
Sirius Black hatte sich dem Kampf gegen die dunkle Seite verschrieben. Sirius war immer noch James und Lilys engster Vertrauter. Nichts konnte diese Verbundenheit durchtrennen. Remus Lupin war nachdem er Hogwarts verlassen hatte, auf die Universität gegangen, und widmete sich dort seinen Studien, gegen die dunklen Künste. Pettigrew war am unauffälligsten geworden. Er hatte einen einfachen Job angenommen. Über ihn hatte Severus am wenigsten herausgefunden.  
  
Soweit Snape wusste, hatten die vier Unzertrennlichen noch immer Kontakt zueinander, und waren die besten Freunde geblieben. Sie boten keine Angriffsfläche. Doch seine Zeit würde noch kommen. Es war ein schwacher Trost, doch es war auch der einzige den Severus noch hatte.  
  
Angestrengt nachdenkend, wanderte der Severus Snape durch die dunklen Gassen des Zauberviertels von London. Eingehüllt in seinen schwarzen Umhang registrierte er nur sehr beiläufig, was um ihn herum geschah. Und so bemerkte er auch den dunklen Schatten nicht, der ihm schon seit geraumer Zeit folgte.  
  
* * *  
  
Beinahe unsichtbar wich der mysteriöse Fremde sämtlichen Lichtquellen aus, und verfolgte jeden Schritt des dunkelgewandigen Mannes vor ihm. Er hatte eine Aufgabe zu erledigen, und wenn er sie nicht unverzüglich hinter sich brachte, würde sein Herr und Meister, ihn fürchterlich bestrafen. Er hatte Snape vor dem Ministerium aufgelauert, und war ihm bis hierher gefolgt. Er wartete nur den richtigen Augenblick ab, um sich dem Beschatteten zu zeigen. Ihm seinen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten.  
  
Jeder wusste, dass Severus Snape auf James Potter nicht gut zu sprechen war. Auch, der, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden durfte, wusste dies nur zu gut. Er würde Snape ein Angebot vorlegen, dass dieser kaum ausschlagen würde. Und wenn doch, würde er diese Nacht wohl kaum überleben. Niemand konnte sich dem Einfluß des dunklen Lords entziehen. Überall waren seine Untergebenen. Und nun war es Severus Snape, der auserkoren war sich Voldemorts zu unterwerfen.  
  
* * *  
  
Snape blieb vor einem der vielen Schaufenster stehen, und blickte auf die dort angebotenen Bücher. Doch keiner der dicken Wälzer fesselte seine Aufmerksamkeit wirklich. Er sah vielmehr durch sie hindurch. So viele unerklärliche Ereignisse waren in letzter Zeit geschehen. Voldemort wurde stärker und stärker. Viele Zauberer die gegen ihn ankämpften starben oder verschwanden auf unerklärliche Art und Weise. Jeder verfügbare Mitarbeiter im Zauberministerium beschäftigte sich mit dem dunklen Lord. So auch Severus. Doch bisher hatte man kaum etwas über ihn in Erfahrung bringen können. Er war wie ein Schatten. Überall und gleichzeitig nirgends. Sämtliche Bemühungen ihn gefangen zu nehmen, verliefen im Sand. Es war ein Kampf gegen Windmühlen.  
  
Severus starrte immer noch abwesend auf das Schaufenster, als er plötzlich einen leichten Lufthauch in seinem Nacken verspürte. Eine schmeichelnde Stimme flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. "Jemand will dich kennen lernen und dir ein sehr lukratives Angebot machen." Ein sanfter Schauer lief Snape über den Rücken. Obwohl es Mitten im Sommer war fröstelte es ihn.  
  
Geschmeidig drehte er sich zu dem Unbekannten um. Sein Gesicht war mit einer dunklen Kapuze verdeckt. Nichts ließ erkennen, wer sich unter diesem schwarzen Umhang verbarg. Für Snape bestand jedoch kein Zweifel daran, dass es sich nur um eine Death Eater, einen Gefolgsmann von Voldemort handeln konnte.  
  
Ein Angebot? Auch ohne weitere Worte wusste Severus um welche Art Angebot es sich handelte. Ihm war klar, nahm er die Einladung an, würde er entweder als Death Eater oder als Leiche wieder zurückkommen. Seine Gedanken wirbelten wild in seinem Kopf herum. Wollte er sein weiteres Leben als Anhänger des Dunklen Lords verbringen? Er hatte sich nie auf der Dunklen Seite befunden. Und doch. Welche Möglichkeiten eröffnete dieses Angebot ihm? Er konnte zu einem mächtigen Zauberer werden, ungeheure Macht wartete auf ihn. Er würde gegen Potter und seine Freunde kämpfen. Würde er so seine langersehnte Rache bekommen? Er brauchte die Einladung nur annehmen.  
  
Stumm sah er die vermummte Gestalt an. Geduldig wartete sie auf eine Antwort von ihm. Immer und immer wieder wog er Für und Wider ab. Sollte er es ablehnen? Sollte er zustimmen? Welche Macht könnte er doch durch dieses Angebot erreichen. Prestige, Ansehen, Macht. Waren dies nicht immer die Dinge gewesen, die er sich sehnlichst gewünscht hatte? Nur einmal in seinem Leben wollte er so angesehen sein, wie der berühmte James Potter. Nun stand ihm dieser Weg offen. Doch wollte er es wirklich auf diesen Weg erreichen? Er warf all seine Zweifel über Bord und nickte dem Fremden stumm zu. Er hatte seine endgültige Entscheidung getroffen.  
  
Der Fremde packte ihn an seinem Oberarm und disapparierte mit ihm ins Ungewisse.  
  
* * *  
  
Als Severus wieder die Augen öffnete, befand er sich auf einer kleinen Lichtung. Nur das fahle Mondlicht erhellte diese unwirkliche Landschaft. Alles kam ihm so fremd, so unnatürlich vor. Um ihn herum, befanden sich formlose Gestalten. Sie glichen sich wie ein Ei dem Anderen. Ihre Individualität war von den schwarzen Roben völlig verdeckt. Ihre Kapuze waren tief ins Gesicht gezogen, sodass niemand ihr Gesicht erkennen konnte. Severus konnte die fragenden Blicke spüren. Die Augen unter den dunklen Kapuzen musterten ihn, registrierten jede Bewegung die er machte.  
  
Ungläubig starrte Severus auf die Versammelten. Keiner wagte zu sprechen. Erdrückende Stille legte sich über die Lichtung. Plötzlich wandten sich alle Gestalten in die selbe Richtung. Severus folgte ihren Blicken. Erschrocken hielt er den Atem an. Vor ihnen thronte überlegen der dunkle Lord. Ein kalter Schauer lief Severus den Rücken hinab. Er hatte viele Gerüchte um den, dessen Name nicht genannt werden durfte, gehört, doch keines entsprach auch nur annähernd dieser Erscheinung.  
  
Auch er war in eine dunkle Robe gehüllt. Sein Gesicht verbarg sich im Schatten seiner Kapuze. Nur glühende Augen waren in diesem formlosen Gesicht zu erkennen. Stechend, drohend. Eine übermächtige Präsens ging von ihm aus.  
  
Severus Kehle wurde weiter zugeschnürt. Das Gefühl des Erstickens würde beinahe übermächtig. Jeden Moment würde er in Ohnmacht fallen. Seine Knie würden einsacken und er würde auf den feuchten Boden sinken. Er würde sich auf der Erde winden und nach Luft schnappen, während die um ihn Versammelten ihn auslachten.  
  
Severus war sich sicher, dass er sterben würde. Es hatte niemals ein Angebot gegeben. Er war nur hierher gelockt worden, um zu sterben. Sein erbärmliches Leben war hier und jetzt zu Ende. Nichts konnte dies mehr verhindern.  
  
Snapes Augen weiteten sich, als Voldemort in seine Richtung blickte, und sich eine dürre, bleiche Hand hob. Ein Fingerzeig deutete ihm, dass er näher kommen sollte. Die Reihen der Death Eater lichteten sich, und gaben den Weg zu ihrem Herren frei. Widerwillig setzte sich Severus in Bewegung. Am liebsten wäre er wie ein Feigling davon gerannt. Doch er wollte nicht wie ein elender Drückeberger sterben, und einen Fluch in den Rücken geschleudert bekommen. Wenn er schon sterben sollte, würde er mit erhobenen Haupt sterben. Er würde nicht wegrennen. Nein, er nicht, nicht Severus Snape.  
  
Wenige Meter vor Voldemort blieb er stehen. Er schallte sich innerlich selbst einen Narr, dass er sich auf das Angebot eingelassen hatte. Wie konnte er nur so naiv sein, und glauben, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn als Anhänger rekrutieren wollte? Aber war er nicht immer schon naiv gewesen? Er hatte schon einmal blind vertraut, und hätte es beinahe mit dem Leben bezahlt. Damals war er noch mit einem blauen Auge davongekommen, doch diesmal würde es keinen Potter geben, der ihn rettete. Jeden Moment würde er die tödlichen Worte Avada Kedavra vernehmen, und sein erbärmliches Leben würde ein Ende finden. Irgendwie fand er es sogar ironisch, dass dies sein Tod sein sollte.  
  
"Werde zu meinen Anhänger. Ich verspreche dir Macht und Ansehen. Oder entscheide dich gegen mich, und stirb jetzt. Du hast die Wahl!" Ertönte die bedrohliche Stimme des Dunklen Lords. Er brauchte keinen weiteren Worte. Es bestand kein Zweifel, dass Severus endlich das erreichen konnte, was er sich schon seit so langer Zeit gewünscht hatte, oder dass er sterben würde. Die Wahl fiel ihm nicht schwer. Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst worauf er sich einließ. Schon als er dem Fremden zugenickt hatte, war die Entscheidung längst gefallen. Er wusste, was sie nun von ihm erwarteten. Die Würfel waren gefallen.  
  
Severus sank auf die Knie und stieß ehrfürchtig "Mein Herr und Gebieter" hervor. Ein choraler Sprechgesang begann. Das Aufnahmeritual hatte begonnen. Der Chor unzähliger Stimmen schwoll an. Dröhnte in seinen Ohren. Sein rationales Denken wurde vollkommen ausgeschaltet. Wie in Trance wiegte er sich hin und her. Alles war auf einmal so klar, so selbstverständlich. Alles ergab auf einmal einen Sinn.  
  
Ein kurzer Lichtblitz erhellte die gesamte Lichtung. Ein fürchterlicher Schmerz breitete sich in seinen Körper aus. Zentrum des ganzen Leids war sein rechter Unterarm. Mit seiner freien Hand umfasste er den schmerzenden Unterarm. Es half nichts. Der Schmerz blieb und nahm an Intensivität zu. Er versuchte die Schmerzen zu unterdrücken, doch schließlich wurden sie unerträglich. Sein Schrei hallte über die Lichtung und übertönte sogar den beschwörerischen Gesang der Death Eater. Weiter zog sich der Schmerz durch Severus Nervenbahnen. Sein gesamter Körper schien nur aus Schmerz zu bestehen. Unvermittelt hörte diese Qual auf. Ein dunkler Schleier legte sich über sein Bewusstsein, und Severus sank ohnmächtig in sich zusammen  
  
Fortsetzung folgt ... 


	3. Erinnerungen

Also zuerst mal DANKE für die vielen lieben Riwus. Ich bin fast vom Hocker gefallen, aber ich freu mich riesig, dass es so viele Leute gibt, die meine Getippsel lesen *g* Ich hoffe ich enttäusche eure Erwartungen nichts zu sehr *smile*  
  
@Ensis und Sam Ich hoffe, ich bin diesmal nicht wieder ganz so schnell über das kapitel drübergesaust. Naja, ok, die Erinnerung hab ich wieder mal ziemlich schnell durchgezogen. Aber irgendwie passt das auch zu Snape, oder täusche ich mich? Ich weiß nicht ich kann mir einen in Erinnerung schwelgenden Sev einfach nicht vorstellen ;)  
  
Also hier ist mal wieder ein neues Kapitel. Ich wünsche euch viel Spass beim Lesen ;)  
  
* * *  
  
Keuchend schlug Severus wieder die Augen auf. Verwirrt sah er sich um. Hatte er alles nur geträumt? Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Die unheilvolle Zeremonie kam ihm wieder ins Gedächtnis, und damit auch die Schmerzen, die er erlitten hatte. Dieser allumfassende, abgrundtiefe Schmerz. Widerwillig schüttelte er den Kopf. Langsam sah er sich in dem Raum in dem er erwacht war, um. Er befand sich wieder in seiner kleinen Wohnung im Dachgeschoss eines Hauses in der Winkelgasse. Nichts hatte sich verändert. An der Tür hängte fein säuberlich aufgehängt seine schwarze Robe. Alles war so, wie es immer war. Severus war ein Gewöhnungstier. Nichts überließ er den Zufall. Jeder Handgriff saß. Er weichte von seinen jahrelang eingewöhnten Verhaltensmuster nicht ab. Doch er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie er nach Hause gekommen war. Verschwommen sah er eine dunkle Gestalt in seinen Erinnerungen auftauchen. Und dann dieser Traum.  
  
Gedankenverloren legte er seine rechten Arm auf seine Stirn. Alles war nur ein böser Traum gewesen. Er war kein Death Eater geworden und hatte Voldemort seine Treue geschworen, kein fürchterlicher Fluch hatte seinen Arm getroffen. Seinen Arm? Ängstlich hob er seinen Arm und hielt ihn gegen das einfallende Mondlicht. Aufmerksam betrachtete er seine Handfläche, sein Handgelenk, seinen Unterarm. Die Haut war unversehrt, kein Kratzer auf der bleichen Haut. Langsam drehte er seine Hand.  
  
Entsetzen breitete sich in seinem Denken aus. Blass konnte er das schwarze Emblem der Death Eater erkennen. Ein Totenkopf mit einer Schlange im Maul. Er hatte von diesem Symbol schon einige in Berichten gesehen, doch noch nie hatte dieses Zeichen eine solche bedrohliche Ausstrahlung erhalten, wie jetzt an seinem Unterarm. Ehrfürchtig strich er über dieses unheilvolle Symbol.  
  
Es war Realität gewesen, kein Traum. Er hatte sich dem dunklen Lord angeschlossen. Nun war er bis in alle Ewigkeit ein Gefolgsmann von Voldemort. Severus schluckte schwer. Was habe ich bloß getan?  
  
* * *  
  
Stumm saß Severus in seinem Ohrensessel und sah dem geschäftige Treiben auf der Straße der Winkelgasse zu. Langsam kam wieder Leben ins Zauberviertel. Läden würden eröffnet, Bekannte freundschaftlich begrüßt, alles ging seinen normalen Gang.  
  
Wehmütig sah Severus den ersten Passanten zu, wie sie sich um ihre Einkäufe kümmerten. Dann glitt sein Blick wieder auf das schwarze Symbol auf seinem Unterarm. Ihm kam dieses Leben auf einmal so fremd, so fern vor. Alles hatte sich schlagartig verändert. Diese Nacht hatte sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt.  
  
Unüberlegt, aus einer Laune heraus, hatte er sein Leben jemanden versprochen, den die restliche Welt hasste. Er wusste nicht ob er sich bedauern oder beglückwünschen sollte. Die dunkle Seite war nach wie vor anziehend, versprach so viel. Doch alle die er kannte, die er mochte, hatte er in dieser Nacht verraten. Besonders Albus Dumbledore. Im Grunde war er der einzige auf den es ankam.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, sein Mentor, sein Freund, sein ... Noch immer viel es ihm schwer sich einzugestehen, dass Albus Dumbledore mehr als nur ein Lehrer und Vertrauter war.  
  
Längst todgeglaubte Erinnerungen erkämpften sich ihren Weg an die Oberfläche. Normalerweise verschloss Severus sich vor diesen Erinnerungen aus seiner Kindheit, doch heute schien es ihm angebracht, sich ihnen hinzugeben.  
  
* * *  
  
Ich war 9 Jahre als mein Vater starb. Über seinen Tod habe ich nie sehr viel in Erfahrung bringen können. Es hieß, er wäre in Ausübung seiner Pflicht gestorben. Wie ich diesen Satz gehasst habe. ...In Ausübung seiner Pflicht.... Ich wusste nicht einmal was seine Pflicht war. Auch das war ein strenggehütetes Geheimnis.  
  
Meine Mutter war bereits bei meiner Geburt gestorben. Mein Vater redete nie sonderlich viel über sie. Hätte ich nicht ein altes Photoalbum mit Familienbildern, wüsste ich nicht einmal wie sie ausgesehen hatte. Es schien bei uns in der Familie zu liegen. Alles wurde totgeschwiegen.  
  
In dem Photoalbum waren viele Bilder von Menschen, die ich nie gekannt habe, und die nur namenlose Gesichter darstellten. Starre Augen starrten mich von den alten Photographien an. Doch meine Mutter bildete eine Ausnahme. Sie wirkte fröhlich und lebensmutig. Ganz im Gegensatz zu meiner restlichen bekannten Familie. Obwohl ich sie niemals gekannt hatte, vermisste ich sie in dem Moment in dem ich ihre Bilder sah.  
  
Ich kann mich noch an das Begräbnis meines Vaters erinnern. Eine wahre Menschenmasse war zu seinen letzten Ehren gekommen. Unzählige Hände schüttelten die meine und versicherten mir ihr Beileid. Ich hörte kaum hin. Es war mir egal, wer sie waren, es war mir egal, wie sehr sie mich bedauerten. Ich glaubte ihnen doch nicht. Ich verstand nicht, warum mein Vater nicht wieder zurückkommen sollte, oder wollte ich es einfach nicht verstehen? Mein Herz schmerzte. Ich fühlte diesen Schmerz, den man nur verspürt, wenn man ein geliebtes Familienmitglied verliert. Doch ich konnte nicht weinen. Keine einzige Träne rann meine Wangen hinab. Innerlich schrie, tobte, weinte ich, doch äußerlich fühlte ich mich wie tot. Mein Gesicht war eine steinerne Maske.  
  
Unmengen von formlosen Gesichter zogen an mir vorbei. Sie bedeuteten mir nichts. Sie konnten nichts sagen, was mir Trost spendete. Ich hörte kaum hin, wenn sie mit mir redeten. Nur ein Gesicht durchbrach diese Menge von gleichartigen Masken. Ein großer weißhaariger Mann, mit langem Bart trat auf mich zu. Seine blauen Augen strahlten eine Güte aus, die ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Auch er sprach mir sein Beileid aus, doch ihm konnte ich glauben. Seine Stimme war sanft, und voll Trauer. Ehrlicher Trauer. Später erfuhr ich, dass dies der berühmte Albus Dumbledore war.  
  
Nur ein einziger Satz blieb mir von diesem Gespräch in bleibender Erinnerung: "Augen die nicht weinen können, sind die allertraurigsten!" Dieser Satz verkörperte all meinen Schmerz, all meine Trauer, all das wozu ich nicht im Stande war, auszudrücken. Sie spendeten mir Trost. Es war wie eine Erlösung, diese Worte aus dem Mund eines Anderen zu hören.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Vorstand von Hogwarts, Bezwinger von Grindelwald, der wohl bekannteste Zauberer, den es überhaupt gab, wurde zu meinen neuen Vormund. Es war ein Versprechen, dass er vor langer Zeit meinen Vater gegeben hatte. Und er hielt sich daran. Von da an, wohnte ich auf seinen Schloss irgendwo verborgen in den Highlands.  
  
* * *  
  
Ein stechender Schmerz riss Severus aus seinen Gedanken. Krampfhaft hielt er seinen rechten Arm mit der freien Hand umschlossen. Das dunkle Mal auf seinem Unterarm glühte rot auf. Das Zeichen, dass der dunkle Lord nach seinen Anhängern rief.  
  
* * *  
  
Gedankenverloren lief Albus Dumbledore durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Dunkle Augenringe verrieten, dass er seit Tagen kaum bis gar nicht geschlafen hatte. Mit wehenden Gewändern stapfte er den Flur entlang. Er beachtete weder die verdutzten Gesichter der Schüler, noch auf die freundlichen Begrüßungen der Lehrer. Zu sehr war er in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft.  
  
Vor nunmehr fast einer Woche hatte er eine Eule erhalten, dass Severus Snape einfach nicht zu seiner Arbeit erschienen war. Dies war die erste vieler folgenden alarmierenden Botschaften. Severus Snape arbeitete bereits seit 2 Jahren im Zauberministerium und hatte noch nie einen Tag gefehlt. Doch nun war er seit fast einer Woche nicht mehr zur Arbeit erschienen. Er hatte keinem Bescheid gesagt, niemand wusste warum er nicht mehr arbeitete. Doch Albus beunruhigte vielmehr die Tatsache, dass niemand ihm sagen konnte, wo Severus sich überhaupt befand.  
  
Albus hatte sich selbst überzeugt, dass Severus nicht krank in seinem Bett lag. Doch als er in der kleinen Wohnung angekommen war, hatte er alles so vorgefunden, wie es immer gewesen war. Seine Wohnung war verlassen, und nichts deutete darauf hin, wohin Severus verschwunden war. Alle seine Habseligkeiten befanden sich immer dort wo sie hingehörten. Jedes seiner geliebten Bücher stand noch immer an seinem Ort. Albus kannte Severus gut genug, um zu wissen, welch Penetrant Severus sein konnte, wenn es sich um seine Bücher handelte. Severus ordnete sie fein säuberlich alphabetisch in dem alten Bücherregal. Albus war keinen Schritt weitergekommen. Severus war einfach von der Erdoberfläche verschwunden.  
  
Wenn er ein paar Tage in Urlaub gefahren wäre, hätte er mir doch etwas gesagt, oder? immer und immer wieder stellte Albus sich diese Frage. Er wusste, dass Severus ihm immer noch nicht verziehen hatte, dass er James, Remus, Black und Peter einfach davonkommen hatte lassen. Damals hatte Albus ihm das Versprechen abnehmen müssen, dass er den Vorfall für sich behalten sollte. Er hatte getobt, hatte ihn angefleht ihm nicht dieses Gelöbnis abzunehmen. Doch schlussendlich hatte er es doch gegeben. Doch der Preis war sehr hoch dafür gewesen. Die zuvor fast Vater-Sohn ähnliche Beziehung hatte sich immer mehr und mehr verschlechtert. Severus hatte sich von ihm mehr und mehr distanziert. Inzwischen hörten Albus kaum noch von ihm. Gerade zu den wichtigen Feiertagen erhielt Albus noch eine Eule. Die Botschaften waren kurz und gefühllos. Als ob sie eine unangenehme Pflicht seien, die Severus erfüllen musste.  
  
Er hätte mir doch etwas gesagt!? wieder hallte diese Frage durch Albus Kopf. Doch er wusste, dass die Antwort Nein lautete. Er wäre bestimmt der letzte Mensch gewesen den Severus benachrichtigt hätte, stellte er mit bitterer Ironie fest.  
  
An seiner Bürotür angekommen, öffnete er sie lautlos und wandte sich den Stufen zu seinem Büro zu. Noch immer kreiste sein ganzes Denken um Severus und dessen Verbleib. Er wurde das Gefühl einfach nicht los, dass Unheil drohte. Irgendetwas ging vor sich in der Zauberwelt. Lord Voldemort und seine Death Eater waren so aktiv wie nie zuvor, verübten Anschlag um Anschlag. Viele bekannte Persönlichkeiten waren ihnen bereits zum Opfer geworden. Täglich erreichten Dumbledore neue Hiobsbotschaften. Und dann war Severus auch noch spurlos verschwunden.  
  
Der Tag neigte sich bereits dem Ende zu und tauchte Professor Dumbledores Büro in ein schummriges Licht. Fawkes hatte seinen Kopf ins Gefieder gesteckt und döste ruhig auf seiner Stange auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch. Müde sah Albus auf den Stapel Papier der sich auf seinen Arbeitsplatz angesammelt hatte. In letzter Zeit hatte er seine Pflichten als Direktor der berühmtesten Zauberschule, schmählich vernachlässigt. Heute Abend würde er endlich den ganzen Papierkram aufarbeiten. Schließlich war es seine Pflicht. Doch in erster Linie würde es ihn einfach nur ablenken. Und er würde für jede Ablenkung dankbar sein. So konnten seine Gedanken nicht zu den Befürchtungen wandern, die sich bezüglich Severus immer wieder in seinem Kopf manifestierten.  
  
Langsam ließ er sich in seinen Sessel fallen, und nahm die ersten Blätter vom Papierstoß. Die meisten waren Notizen zu Punktabzügen für diverse Vergehen. Penibel trug Dumbledore die Notizen in die Punktetabellen der Häuser ein. Doch nach und nach nahm seine Konzentration ab. Resigniert legte er die Feder beiseite und wandte sich dem Fenster zu. Wehmütig sah über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Doch er bekam die malerische Landschaft, die Idylle die über diesem Gelände lag, nicht mit. Wieder waren seine Gedanken zu Severus abgewandert. Hier in dieser Stille konnte er sich nichts mehr vormachen. Er wusste, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Severus etwas zugestoßen war sehr hoch war. Und mit jedem weiteren Tag, der verstrich, wurde wahrscheinlicher, dass sie irgendwo die Leiche von ihm finden würden. Severus, bitte melde dich doch! Schwermütig wandte er sich wieder dem Papierkram zu. Fortsetzung folgt.... 


	4. Ein erneutes Treffen

Endlich habe ich mal wieder an dieser Fic weitergeschrieben *smile* Hätte nicht geglaubt, dass ich dieses Kapitel überhaupt zustande bringe. Severus hat es mir ziemlich schwer gemacht *g* aber jetzt habe ich es doch geschafft und kap. 4 ist fertig *grins*  
  
@Maxine: Danke für deine tolle riwu *knuddel* leider musst du dich noch ein wenig gedulden ;) Albus ist diesmal überhaupt nicht mit von der Partie, aber keine sorge, wenn es so weitergeht, wie ich mir das vorstelle, wird es zwischen Albus und Severus sicher noch ziemlich interessant *smile*  
  
@Ensis und Mary J: vielen Dank für eure lieben riwus *smile* Ich freu mich riesig, dass euch mein geschreibsel so gut gefällt. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt dieses Kapitel auch wieder ;)  
  
Also ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!!!!  
  
* * *  
  
Nur sehr langsam verebbte der stechende Scherz in seinem Arm. Doch das bedrückende Gefühl blieb. Alles in Severus sträubte sich dagegen, jetzt schon wieder dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber zutreten. Noch zu nachhaltig war die letzte Begegnung. Doch er wusste auch, dass man Voldemort nicht zu lange warten lassen sollte. Wollte er weiterleben, musste er dem Ruf folgen. Widerwillig nahm er seiner schwarzen Roben aus dem Schrank und disapparierte ins Ungewisse.  
  
* * *  
  
Als die Welt vor seinen Augen wieder Formen annahm, befand er sich abermals auf einer kleinen Waldlichtung. Sie unterschied sich kaum von der Lichtung, auf der er das letzte Mal Voldemort begegnet war.. Graue Wolken zogen, von einer kühlen Brise getrieben, über den sternenklaren Nachhimmel. Das Licht des Vollmondes tauchte die Umgebung in ein schummriges Ambiente.  
  
Um Severus standen bereits viele vermummte Gestalten. Kein Unterschied war zwischen diesen formlosen Gestalten zu erkennen. Auch du bist nun nur noch ein Schatten fuhr es ihm ironisch durch den Kopf. Niemand der Anwesenden sprach. Stumm standen sie nebeneinander und blickten alle in die gleiche Richtung. Endlich bemerkte auch Severus den dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt- werden-durfte. Es kam ihm wie ein Deja-vu vor. Diese Szenerie unterschied sich fast überhaupt nicht, von der, die Severus Treue gegenüber dem Dunkler Lord schwören ließ.  
  
Die Lichtung, die Jünger in ihren schwarzen Kutten und thronend über ihnen Voldemort. Der einzige gravierende Unterschied bestand lediglich darin, dass Severus nun zu der Gefolgschaft gehörte. Doch dieser Gedanke hatte auch keinerlei tröstende Wirkung.  
  
Severus Nerven waren zum Zerreisen angespannt. Die Luft war elektrisiert. Jeder wartete nervös auf den Grund, weshalb sie zum Dunkler Lord gerufen worden waren. Ab und zu apparierten weitere dunkle Gestalten in der Menge. Wortlos wurde ihre Ankunft wahrgenommen. Manchmal konnte Severus ein leichtes Nicken zweier Death Eater erkennen, doch darüber hinaus, ging die Begrüßung nicht.  
  
Immer weiter stieg die Anspannung in Severus. Sein Herz ging rasend, hämmerte bedrohlich in seiner Brust. Voldemort ließ seinen glühenden Blick über die Menge gleiten. Betreten sah Severus zu Boden als ihn der Blick streifte. Dann endlich begann der Dunkler Lord mit seiner Ansprache.  
  
"In letzter Zeit waren unsere Bemühungen mehr und mehr von Erfolg gekrönt. Wir konnten mehr Siege über unsere Feinde erlangen als je zuvor." Er machte eine kurze Pause, und ließ die Worte wirken. "Und erneut ist es uns gelungen, einen weiteren Feind gefangen zu nehmen. Einer von euch..." Langsam ließ er seine Hand mit ausgestreckten Zeigefinger übe die Versammelten gleiten, "...ist dazu auserkoren, dem Ketzer seiner gerechten Strafe zuzuführen!"  
  
Eine junge Hexe wurde, eskortiert von zwei massigen Death Eater, auf die Lichtung geführt. Erhobenen Hauptes und mit hasserfüllten Blick sah sie in die verhüllten Gesichter. Ihr langes blondes Haar war zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Doch einige Strähnen waren entkommen und hingen ihr lose ins perfekte Gesicht. Ihre Haut wirkte im Licht des Mondes fahl und blass. Eine wunderschöne Blässe, die ihre Schönheit unnatürlich unterstrich. Hektische rote Punkte blühten auf ihren Wangen. Blutrot hob sich ihr schmaler Mund vom restlichen Gesicht ab. Ihr graziler Körper war in eine dunkle traditionelle Hexenrobe gehüllt. Wieder ließ sie ihre dunklen Augen über die Menge gleiten. Doch in ihren Blick hatte sich Angst gemischt. Severus konnte es bis zu seinem Standplatz sehen. Hilfesuchend sah sie sich um. Der Anblick Voldemorts, in seiner dunklen Robe, hätte einen auch noch so tapferen Mann in Angst und Schrecken versetzt.  
  
Severus kannte diese junge Hexe, wenn auch nur vom Sehen. Sie arbeitete ebenfalls im Zauberministerium. Die junge Frau war ihm schon einige Male aufgefallen, wie sie mit wallenden Haar und einen Stoß Akten unter dem Arm, durch die Gänge schritt. Etwas edles, vornehmes umgab sie wie eine unsichtbare Aura.  
  
Eisige Kälte legte sich um Severus Herz. Er wusste, dass sie noch in dieser Nacht sterben würde. Niemand und nichts würde dies nunmehr verhindern können. Irgendeiner von Voldemorts Anhängern würde einen der Unverzeihlichen Flüche auf sie aussprechen. Severus sah vor seinem inneren Auge bereits wie sich ihr graziöser Körper unter Schmerzen aufbäumte und dann leblos auf den Boden sank. Trauer und Resignation machten sich in seinem Herzen breit.  
  
Der Dunkler Lord hatte derweil seine Rede noch weiter ausgeführt, doch Severus hörte nicht mehr hin. Noch immer war er zu fasziniert von der Schönheit, die neben Voldemort stand. Sie nahm all sein Interesse in Anspruch. Deshalb registrierte er auch nicht, als Voldemort abermals seinen ausgestreckten Finger über die Menge gleiten ließ. Auf der Suche nach dem, der seinen Willen in die Tat umsetzten sollte.  
  
Er als er einen Ellbogen in seinen Rippen spürte, richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Dunkler Lord. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er bemerkte, dass der Zeigefinger Voldemorts drohend auf ihn zeigte. Er war derjenige, der die junge Hexe töten sollte. Diese Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Blitz und legte sein gesamtes Denken für wenige Augenblicke lahm.  
  
Hektisch wog er seine Fluchtmöglichkeiten ab. Doch keine schien wirklich erfolgversprechend zu sein. Auf jeden Fall würden die Death Eater ihn früher oder später in die Finger bekommen. Und das Mädchen dort vorne würde auf jeden Fall sterben, dies war eine unumstößliche Tatsache. Das Bild einer Ratte, gefangen in einer Falle kam ihm in den Sinn. Wie treffend! Wieder diese ironisch verhöhnende Stimme in seinem Inneren.  
  
Mit unsicheren Schritten trat er nach vorn. Das Atmen der Death Eater an denen er vorbeischritt, hämmerte dröhnend gegen sein Trommelfell. Jedes Rascheln, jedes Knirschen drang übermäßig verstärkt an sein Ohr. Sein eigenes Herzklopfen ließ sein Trommelfell bedrohlich vibrieren.  
  
Schritt für Schritt kam er dem Dunkler Lord näher. Mit jedem Schritt beschleunigte sich sein Atem. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich bedrohlich unter der weiten Robe. Beinahe schien es ihm, dass er jeden Augenblick einen epileptischen Anfall erleiden würde.  
  
Nach nur wenigen Augenblicken, die Severus wie Stunden vorkamen, stand er vor Voldemort. Furcheinflößende und bedrohlich stand er vor Severus und blickte zu ihm hinab. Schwer schluckend wartete Severus auf weitere Anweisungen, obwohl diese kaum mehr nötig waren. Er wusste auch so, was der Dunkler Lord von ihm erwartete.  
  
"TÖTE SIE!" erklang Voldemorts Stimme emotionslos. Diese beiden Worte hallten wieder und wieder durch Severus Denken. Löschten alle anderen Gedanken und Empfindungen. Übrig blieb lediglich hoffnungslose Verzweiflung und Angst.  
  
Er wollte die Frau nicht töten. Jede Muskelfaser sträubte sich gegen diesen Befehl. Er wollte nicht zum Mörder werden. Was hast du denn erwartet? Gemütliche Teepartys? Die Ironie triefte aus diesen Worten. Was hatte er wirklich erwartet? Hatte er gedacht, dass er mit solch einer Situation niemals konfrontiert werden würde? Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, wie naiv und dumm er gewesen war. Er hatte nicht einmal annähernd die Konsequenzen bedacht, die es mit sich bringen würde, ein Death Eater zu werden. Und schon gar nicht so schnell. Er glaubte, nein er wusste, dass er nicht fähig war einen Menschen zu töten. Jedenfalls noch nicht.  
  
Er spürte die Blicke der anderen Death Eater in seinem Nacken. Sie warteten. Sämtliche Nackenhärchen stellten sich senkrecht auf. Auch Voldemort wartete, dass Severus seinen Befehl ausführte. Langsam wurden die Anwesenden unruhig. Viel zu lange stand Severus wie zu Stein erstarrt vor dem Dunkler Lord.  
  
Langsam wandte Severus seinen Blick zu der jungen Hexe. Regungslos stand sie zwischen zwei Death Eater und starrte ihn flehendlich an. Er konnte die Angst in ihren Augen sehen, und auch Hass. Abgrundtiefen Hass. Könnten Blicke töten, würde Severus sicher schon tot am Boden liegen.  
  
Severus griff mit zitternder Hand nach seinem Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die junge Frau. Krampfhaft versuchte er sein Zittern zu unterdrücken. Er wollte nicht, dass die anderen seine Unsicherheit sahen. Es beanspruchte seine ganzen Reserven den Zauberstab ruhig in seiner Hand zu halten, doch es gelang ihm.  
  
Die Worte formten sich in seinem Kopf. Buchstabe um Buchstabe reihte sich aneinander. Schlussendlich formten sein Geist die Worte. Avade Kedavra. Er bräuchte diese Worte nur laut aussprechen, und dieser junge Mensch würde schmerzvoll sterben. Und damit wäre er ein Mörder.  
  
Langsam ließ er seinen Zauberstab sinken. Er konnte diese Frau nicht töten. Alles in ihm widerstrebte diesem Gedanken. Nichts würde ihn dazu bringen den Befehl Voldemorts auszuführen. Gespannt wartete er was nun geschehen würde. Würde er nun selbst sterben? Mit seiner Weigerung die junge Hexe zu töten, hatte er gleichzeitig sein eigenes Schicksal besiegelt.  
  
Plötzlich traf ihn ein fürchterlicher Schmerz im Rücken. Er breitete sich rasend schnell in seinem restlichen Körper aus. Schmerzerfüllt knickten seine Knie ein und er sank auf den Boden. Doch immer noch, kam kein Laut aus seiner Kehle. Seine Stimmbänder waren wie gelähmt.  
  
Ein Cruciatus hatte ihn getroffen. Die Person, die diesen fürchterlichen Fluch ausgesprochen hatte, konnte er nicht mehr erkennen. Sein Blick war von den Schmerzen getrübt und verklärt. Schon vorher hatte er über die Wirkung dieses Fluches gelesen, doch die Beschreibungen kamen nicht annähernd an die Schmerzen, die er nun empfand. Nicht allein der Schmerz, der seinen Körper durchzog, war so unerträglich, sonder vielmehr der Angriff auf sein Bewusstsein. Der Fluch nahm auch sein gesamtes Denken, seinen Geist in Besitz. Gedanken, Erinnerungen wirbelten durch seinen Kopf. Mutierten zu einer abstoßenden Obszönität.  
  
Ein Mensch konnte nur wenige Augenblicke dem Cruciatus widerstehen, danach starb er oder wurde wahnsinnig. Jetzt, da Severus selbst unter diesem schrecklichen Fluch litt, kam ihm der Tod fast wie eine Erlösung vor. Er wollte lieber sterben, als sein restliches Leben, als ein wahnsinnig gewordener ehemaliger Death Eater, zu verbringen. Noch immer durchzog der allumfassende Schmerz seinen Körper. Er schien wie in Flammen zu stehen. Alles brannte fürchterlich. Als ob sein Fleisch bei lebendigen Leib von seinen Knochen gelöst werden würde. Es konnte nur noch wenige Augenblicke dauern, und sein Körper würde aufgeben. Doch bevor sämtliche Körperfunktionen versagen konnten, ließ der Schmerz nach und der kalte Griff um seinen Geist lockerte sich.  
  
Keuchend stieß er den Atme aus. Sein Blick war immer noch vom Schmerz getrübt. Nur beiläufig bemerkte er, dass er von vier kräftigen Armen hochgehoben wurde. Leise und drohend erklang Voldemorts Stimme. "Niemand widersetzt sich mir!"  
  
Severus wurde halb bewusstlos vom Platz getragen. Hinter ihm erhellte ein helles Leuchten die Umgebung und gellende Schrei durchzogen die Nacht. Ein weiterer Gegner Voldemorts weniger. registrierte Severus nur noch beiläufig, bevor er in eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit fiel.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	5. Post

*grins* also ich muss sagen, die beiden Herrschaften wollten einfach nicht *grummel* zuerst hat sich Severus fürchterlich gesträubt und dann auch noch Albus. Diese bösen *g*. Leider ist es mal wieder ein ziemlich kurzes Kap. Sorry. Aber ich hoffe, trotzdem, dass es euch gefällt, ich bin ja nicht sonderlich begeistert davon. Aber andererseits, bin ich das ja nie. *seufz*.  
  
@Mary-J: Sei versichert, ich lasse dich ungern so "lange" warten, und das die Kap. so kurz sind, na ja, da kann ich nur sagen, mir fällt einfach nicht soviel auf einmal ein ;) (aber nicht weitersagen *g*)  
  
@maxine: ich hab eh überlegt, ob ich die "Bestrafung" von voldi nicht auch noch einbaue, aber du kennst mich ja, dann hätte ich sicher das Rating ändern müssen *grins* aber vielleicht hole ich das später noch nach. Ich liebe ja Rückblenden ;)  
  
@Ensis: ich kann mir das eigentlich auf nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass Severus einfach so zum Death Eater wird, aber all die Sachen, die mir sonst eingefallen wären, hätten mir die Fic versaut *smile*  
  
@sam: danke für dein großes Lob *smile* hab mich riesig darüber gefreut ;) Aber ich kann dir sagen, Albi macht mir manchmal solchen ärger *augenroll*  
  
Und zu guter letzt, danke für eure reviews *knuddel euch alle noch mal* und viel Spaß!!  
  
* * *  
  
Severus sah an die Decke. Schon seit Stunden starrte er auf die Risse die sich über das Gemäuer verzweigten. In verschlungene Pfade schlangen sie sich über die Mauer, verliefen ineinander, stoben wieder entzwei. Hell fiel das Licht des Mondes durch ein vergittertes Fenster in den schmalen Raum. Es war absolut ruhig hier, außer dem ruhigen Atmen von Severus selbst, waren nur noch vereinzelt die Geräusche der Nacht zu hören. Vereinsamt ließ eine Eule ihren schrillen Schrei ertönen. Leises Fiepen einer Maus auf Nahrungssuche. Severus konnte das leise Getrippel ihrer Füße auf dem Steinboden hören.  
  
Severus wusste nicht wo er sich befand. Nachdem ihn der Cruciatus getroffen hatte, war er bewusstlos geworden. Als er wieder seine Augen geöffnet hatte, befand er sich in dieser kleinen, übelriechenden Zelle. Bisher war noch niemand erschienen. Keine Menschenseele hatte sich gezeigt. Ihm war dieser Umstand sogar ziemlich recht, so konnte er wenigstens seinen Gedanken nachhängen.  
  
Zuerst hatte er in seinem Geist versucht, ob er vielleicht doch die junge Hexe retten hätte können. Immer wieder und wieder ließ er die vergangenen Ereignisse Revue passieren. Spielte in seinem Geist verschiedenste Möglichkeiten ab, doch jede endete mit dem selben Ergebnis. Er selbst und auch die junge Hexe tot auf dem Boden. Er hätte nichts machen können. Obwohl er sich dieser Tatsache bewusst war, ließen ihn seine Schuldgefühle nicht los. Sie nagten an ihm, wie kleine Mäusezähne an alten Brot. Sein Kopf schmerzte fürchterlich. Ein eiserner Schraubstock hielt ihn gefangen, und verursachte Übelkeit in seinem Magen. Er nahm an, das dies die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus waren. Und wenn er recht überlegte, waren sie sogar gerechtfertigt. Doch immer noch wenn er an den diesen unverzeihlichen Fluch dachte, durchlief seinen Körper ein kalter Schauer. Nun verstand er, warum viele meinten, dies sei der schlimmste aller dunklen Flüche. Und er gab diesen Menschen vollkommen recht.  
  
Severus wartete weiter auf sein Schicksal. Es war unklug gewesen, sich dem Dunkler Lord zu widersetzen, und wahrscheinlich würde es ihm auch jetzt noch sein Leben kosten. Sie würden ihn quälen und foltern, und dann seine Leiche als abschreckendes Beispiel allen demonstrieren.  
  
Und warum dies alles? Nur weil er noch immer von Rachegefühlen zerfressen war. Auch hier, an diesem schrecklichen Ort, wollte er Rache. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich selbst diese Gefühle einzugestehen. Bin ich wirklich so primitiv?  
  
Warum hasste er Potter und die anderen auch nach so langer Zeit noch? Lange Zeit glaubte er, dass es sich lediglich darum drehte, dass sie ihn töten wollten. Doch mittlerweile war Severus klar geworden, dass dies nicht der einzige Grund war. Er hasste sie für die Erniedrigung. Damals war er sich nichtig vorgekommen, so hilflos, so mickrig. Sie hatten ihm seine Ängste vor Augen geführt. Und auch dafür hasste er sie.  
  
Und er hasste Potter, weil er sich angemaßt hatte, Severus zu retten. Er war sich dessen bewusst, wie irrsinnig und sinnlos diese Gedanken waren. Er hätte ihm lieber dankbar sein sollen, schließlich war er der Grund warum er überhaupt noch lebte. Stattdessen hasste, ja verabscheute er ihn regelrecht. Oder war es nur Neid? War er so tief gesunken, dass er James beneidete? Den berühmten Quidditch Spieler, dem Ehemann von Lily Evans? Bitter musste er sich selbst eingestehen, dass er tatsächlich neidisch war. Und diese Tatsache verstärkte den Hass auf James Potter nur noch mehr. Ein ewiger Teufelskreis.  
  
Langsam besann er sich wieder darauf, wo er sich eigentlich befand. Er hatte Voldemorts Wusch nicht entsprochen, und nun würde er bestraft werden. Doch seltsamer Weise war Severus dies vollkommen egal. Der Gedanke, dass er bald sterben würde, war nicht annähernd so schlimm, wie er gedacht hätte. Für ihn gab es nicht viel wofür es sich zu leben lohnte. Kein geliebter Mensch, der auf eine wartete, wenn man abends erschöpft von der Arbeit nach Hause kommt. Keine Freunde, mit denen man um die Häuser ziehen konnte. Niemand würde ihn vermissen, niemand würde um ihn weinen. Severus, wie traurig! verhöhnte ihn seine eigene Stimme.  
  
Plötzlich ging die Tür zu seiner Zelle auf. Zwei dunkel Gestalten traten ein. Severus wandte den Kopf und sah die beiden Gestalten desinteressiert an. Wie immer konnte man weder ihr Gesicht erkennen, noch sonst eine individuelle Eigenschaft. Die Death Eater sahen alle gleich aus. Sie waren alle reduziert auf eine schwarze Robe mit einer ins Gesicht gezogenen Kapuze.  
  
Stumm standen sie noch immer bei der Tür. Sie standen dort wie zwei Salzsäulen, nicht die kleinste Regung. Sollte dies etwa einschüchternd auf Severus wirken? Wenn dann hatten sie die Wirkung verfehlt, denn statt ängstlich zu ihnen zu sehen, war Severus eher belustigt. Die Situation hatte eine gewisse Komik, vielleicht nicht für jeden nachvollziehbar, doch Severus konnte sich in diesem Moment nichts komischeres vorstellen. Ich denke so etwas nennt man wohl Galgenhumor. Auch wenn er nicht unbedingt wusste, was ihn so belustigte. Severus musste sich wirklich zusammennehmen, um nicht laut aufzulachen. Wenn er jetzt nachgeben würde, wäre er sicherlich in einen Lachanfall verfallen.  
  
Doch als eine der dunklen Gestalten monoton zu sprechen begann, war seine bittere Fröhlichkeit wie weggewischt. Die dumpfe, emotionslose Männerstimme durchbrach die Stille der kleinen Zelle. "Lord Voldemort wünscht, dass wir dir beibringen, was es bedeutet ein Anhänger von ihm zu sein!" Er hatte mit seinem Tod gerechnet, war darauf eingestellt, dass er sterben würde. Doch diese Worte klangen nicht danach, dass er hingerichtet werden sollte. Sie klangen eher nach Erziehungsmaßnahmen. Erst jetzt merkte, wie groß seine Todessehnsucht gewesen war.  
  
Schleppend erhob er sich von seinem primitiven Bett. Betont langsam strich er sich seine Robe glatt, bevor er sich den beiden Death Eater zuwandte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort geleiteten sie ihn zur Tür hinaus.  
  
* * *  
  
Der Brief war heute morgen mit der restlichen Post eingetroffen, unscheinbar lag er zwischen den anderen Briefen vom Zauberministerium und Briefen an ihn, als Direktor von Hogwarts. Und doch, als er seinen Blick über die schlichten zierlichen Schriftzeichen schweifen ließ, verursachte dieser Brief eine überwältigende Anzahl von Gefühlen in ihm. Die Befürchtungen, die Sorgen, sie fielen in diesem Augenblick vollkommen von ihm ab.  
  
Nach außen hin, wirkte er ruhig und ausgeglichen. Nur seine Finger verrieten ihn. Das leichte Zittern, als er den Brief in seinen Fingern betrachtete. Wieder glitt sein Blick über die zierliche Schrift. Unverkennbar. Es war eindeutig Severus Schrift. Einzigartige Merkmale, dieser Brief konnte von niemand anderen sein, als von ihm.  
  
Zögerlich öffnete er den Umschlag mit einem Brieföffner. Entfaltete vorsichtig das Pergament. Fast befürchtete er, dass er den Brief beschädigen könnte. Die Worte, die in schwarzer Tinte geschrieben waren trafen ihn wie ein Schlag. Fast anderthalb Wochen war Severus verschwunden gewesen. Alle Ermittlungen über seinen Verbleib waren ergebnislos gewesen. Albus hatte schon, das schlimmste angenommen. Irgendwie war er sich sicher gewesen, dass sein Schützling tot war. Ermordet von Death Eater. Auch wenn er sich diese Gedanken nicht am Tage eingestehen wollte, doch nachts konnte er sie nicht verdrängen. Er hatte schlichtweg angst um ihn gehabt.  
  
"Sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore,  
  
Wie mir aus verschiedenen Quellen zugetragen wurde, haben sie sich um meinen Verbleib erkundigt. Ich kann ihnen versichern, dass es mir gut geht, und weitere Sorgen um meine Person keineswegs von Nöten sind.  
  
Hochachtungsvoll Severus Snape"  
  
Wieder und wieder ließ er seinen Blick über die Worte schweifen. Versuchte zu verstehen, warum dieser Brief in solch einer unpersönlichen Art und Weise abgefasst war. Er war kühl und emotionslos. Eine Eiseskälte ging von ihnen aus.  
  
Ein missmutiges Schnauben entrang sich seiner Kehle. Er war wütend. Innerlich kochte er vor Wut und auch Enttäuschung. Besonders letzteres wurde immer stärker und stärker. Nahm ihn vollkommen ein.  
  
Durch diesen kurzen Brief wurde ihm klar, dass eine Aussprache mit seinem Mündel nun unumgänglich war. Er wollte Antworten. Und er würde sie auch bekommen.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt.... 


	6. Konfrontation

Ok, es ist ein Uhr in der Nacht. Im Grunde weiß ich nicht mal was ich so geschrieben habe *smile* Ist das normal? *g* aber ich gehöre sowieso eingesperrt oder war es weggesperrt? *grübel* echt ne tolle erkenntnis!!! Aber danke, endlich bin ich dadurch wieder zum Schreiben gekommen. *grinst* Nicht wundern, wenn mein Geschwafel keiner versteht. Derjenige oder diejenige der/die es verstehen könnte, wird dies hier eh nie lesen. *grinst* so genug mit dem Unsinn.  
  
Ich *knuddel* Ensis, Maxine, Sam und Mary-J. Danke das ihr immer noch diese Fic lest *knutsch* Diesmal ist es ein etwas längeres Kap. Ich hoffe trotzdem, das ihr bis zum Ende nicht einschlaft. Albus ist mal wieder mit von der Partie. Nicht gedacht, gell? *lol* Also ich weiß ja nicht, aber er kommt mir immer mehr OOC vor *seufzt* Dabei wollte ich ihn eigentlich gar nicht so verhundsen. Ich hoffe trotzdem ihr bleibt mir treu, und lest weiter diesen "schund". Viel Spaß!!!!  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Schon seit 2 Stunden saß Severus an dem kleinen hölzernen Tisch und las in einem Buch. In diesen beiden Stunden war er gerade anderthalb Seiten weit gekommen. Nicht, dass diese Lektüre sonderlich schwer zu lesen war, der Grund war einfach nur, dass Severus sich wiederholt zwischen den Zeilen verlor. Seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab, glitten zu den Ereignissen die er während seines letzten Aufenthaltes bei den Death Eater erlebt hatte. Er versuchte sich von den Schmerzen, die immer noch seinen Leib peinigten abzulenken. Und er hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, wenn er völlig regungslos blieb, war die Intensität der Schmerzen erträglich.  
  
Obwohl er ganz allein in seiner Wohnung war, hatte er sich in einen hochgeschlossenen Umhang gekleidet. Er wollte nicht riskieren, auch nur zufällig die Striemen, die Blutergüsse, die Brandwunden an seinem Körper zu entdecken. Er ertrug sein Antlitz einfach nicht. Wenn er in den Spiegel sah, überkam ihn eine Übelkeit, die nur sehr schwer zu unterdrücken war.  
  
So saß er an dem kleinen hölzernen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes, und blickte starr in das antike Buch. Die Kerze, die ihm nur spärlich Licht spendete, war bereits erheblich heruntergebrannt. Nicht mehr lange, und sie würde erlischen. Würde es einen Unterschied machen? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Dann würde er einfach in der Finsternis sitzen und weiter auf das Buch starren. Es diente sowieso nur dem Schein.  
  
* * *  
  
Albus stand vor der hölzernen Tür zu Severus Appartement. Schon seit einigen Minuten versuchte er irgendein Lebenszeichen dahinter zu vernehmen. Doch vergebens. Nicht der geringste Laut drang durch die Tür. Albus scheute vor der Konfrontation mit Severus. Seit er jenen emotionslosen Brief erhalten hatte, wuchsen die Befürchtungen in ihm stetig. Die wildesten Spekulationen breiteten sich in seinem Denken aus. Doch die Schlimmste von allen, wagte er nicht mal mental auszusprechen. Severus Verhalten ließ eigentlich nur einen Schluss zu, doch Albus versuchte diese Gedanken beharrlich beiseite zu schieben. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Severus solch eine Dummheit begannen hatte.  
  
Albus strich sich sein Gewand zurecht. Eine unbekannte Nervosität breitete sich in ihm aus. Er mochte dieses Gefühl nicht. Es zeugte von Schwäche, und Schwäche konnte er sich in seiner Position nicht erlauben. Langsam hob er seine Hand in Richtung Holztür. Er hielt noch einen Moment inne, unsicher, ob es wirklich die richtige Reaktion auf Severus Verhalten war. Doch dann schob er seine Bedenken beiseite und klopfte.  
  
* * *  
  
Severus zuckte instinktiv zusammen, als das schwere Klopfen ertönte. Wieder fuhren unsägliche Schmerzen durch seinen Körper. Verkrampft biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, doch dann ebbte die Welle der Schmerzen ab. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entrang sich seiner Kehle. Wie erbärmlich! Wie ein kleines Baby suhle ich mich in meinem eigenen Leid. Severus Snape kannst du eigentlich noch tiefer sinken? Seine Gedankengänge waren geprägt von Bitterkeit.  
  
Erst jetzt wurde ihm wieder bewusst, warum er sich erschreckt hatte. Irgendjemand wollte zu ihm. Er konnte sich kaum daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal Besuch empfangen hatte. Es kam nie jemand zu ihm. Freunde und Familie waren praktisch nicht vorhanden. Dann und wann verirrte sich ein Vertreter zu ihm, doch diese Gattung Mensch war Severus zuwider. Er verscheuchte sie mit seinem "einnehmenden" Wesen.  
  
Severus überlegte, ob er sich ruhig verhalten sollte, und warten ob der Fremde wieder verschwinden würde. Oder ob er doch nachsehen sollte, wer sich vor seiner Tür befand. Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, als drohend die Stimme von Albus Dumbledore ertönte. "Severus mach auf! Ich weiß, dass du da bist."  
  
Eigentlich überraschte es Severus nicht sonderlich, dass der unangemeldete Besucher Albus war. In seinem Inneren hatte er gewusst, dass sich der Direktor der berühmten Zauberschule sich nicht mit einem lausigen kurzen Brief abfinden würde. Irgendwie hatte Severus sogar gehofft, dass Albus kommen würde. Auch wenn es seine Situation nicht verbessern würde. Trotzdem hatte er es sich gewünscht.  
  
Severus stand auf, und nahm eine imposantere Haltung an. Das Buch legte er behutsam auf den Tisch. Er wollte Albus wenigstens standesgemäß gegenübertreten. Er versuchte die Schmerzen die sein Mark durchzogen zu ignorieren. Er würde sich vor Albus sicher nicht die Blöße geben und winselnd vor ihm zusammenbrechen. Wenigstens soviel Stolz ist mir geblieben!. Durchfuhr es ihn, bevor er der Person vor seine Tür antwortete. "Die Tür ist offen. Treten sie ein."  
  
* * *  
  
Es war ein Schuss ins Blaue gewesen. Er wusste auf keinen Fall, ob Severus zu Hause war, doch wenn er in seiner Wohnung war, hatte Albus auf diese Weise die meisten Chancen eingelassen zu werden. Als er nach einiger Zeit, die raue Stimme seines Schützlings hörte, fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen. Aber auch Beklemmung breitete sich aus. Nun gab es keinen Schritt mehr zurück. Er musste sein Vorhaben durchziehen. Es blieb ihm keine andere Wahl. Noch einmal tief einatmend drückte er die Türklinke und trat in das Appartement ein.  
  
Nur eine einzelne Kerze erhellte den düsteren Raum. Severus stand neben dem Tisch. Dunkle Schatten zogen sich über sein Gesicht, verliehen ihm ein bedrohliches Aussehen. Severus war immer schon sehr blass gewesen, doch nun schien sich seine Farblosigkeit um ein vielfaches gesteigert zu haben. Seine Augen wirkten eingefallen und müde. Seine Lippen waren zusammengepresst zu zwei hauchdünnen Linien. Dunkle Augenringe breiteten sich unter seinen Augen aus.  
  
Albus erschrak förmlich vor dem hageren Mann, der verloren in diesem Zimmer stand. Doch er ließ sich den Schock nicht anmerken. Er konnte seine Emotionen sehr gut verschleiern, eine Fähigkeit, die ihm schon einige Male sehr zu gute gekommen war. Er setzte sein gütigstes Lächeln auf, und trat näher.  
  
"Setzen sie sich doch, bitte!" Severus wies auf einen der Stühle die an dem Tisch standen. Mit einem leichten Nicken nahm Albus die Einladung an.  
  
"Kann ich ihnen etwas anbieten? Leider muss ich gestehen, dass ich nicht mit Besuch gerechnet habe, und somit meine Bestände sehr gering sind." Keinerlei Emotion ließ sich aus diesen Worten entnehmen. Auch Severus konnte seine Gefühle sehr gut verstecken. Obwohl er mit jeder Bewegung höllische Qualen erlitt, glich sein Gesicht einer steinernen Maske.  
  
"Danke, ich brauch nichts." Albus legte nur eine kurze Pause ein. "Ich denke du weißt, warum ich hier bin. Also reden wir nicht lang herum." Noch immer versuchte der Professor etwas aus dem Gesicht des Jüngeren zu lesen, doch es gelang ihm einfach nicht. "Ich möchte gerne wissen, wo du über eine Woche lang gesteckt hast!" Keine Bitte, es war vielmehr ein Befehl. Albus wusste, dass er mit Severus nicht schonend umgehen brauchte.  
  
Severus setzte sich vorsichtig auf den gegenüberliegenden Stuhl. Er bewegt sich langsam. Als ob er sich kaum auf den Beinen halten könnte. Es war eine nebensächliche Bemerkung in Albus Denken. Und doch entfachte diese Beobachtung einen wahren Sturm an Spekulationen. Doch er schob die Gedanken einstweilen beiseite. Später würde er sich eingehender mit dieser Tatsache auseinandersetzen.  
  
"Ich bin ihnen keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr." Kühl und trocken antwortete Severus.  
  
"Nein, das bist du nicht. Doch ich denke du weißt auch, dass ich mich mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden geben werde. Ich will wissen, wo du die letzten anderthalb Wochen verbracht hast." Ein etwas schärferer Ton hatte sich in Albus Stimme gemischt. Nur sehr wenige Leute kannten diesen drohenden, befehlenden Unterton. Diese Personen fürchteten ihn, denn er signalisierte Macht. Und diejenigen die ihn nicht kannten, würden es niemals für möglich halten, dass der immer freundliche Dumbledore auch in solch einem Ton sprechen konnte.  
  
Ein wortloses Duell der Blicke entfachte sich zwischen den beiden. Sie kämpften um die Vorherrschaft. Severus war immer schon ein schwieriges Kind gewesen. Er war verschlossen gewesen und sein Denken war von Bitterkeit durchzogen. Schon früher hatten sie diese Duelle ausgefochten, doch noch nie hatte Severus so lange dem eindringlichen Blick des älteren Mannes standgehalten. Diesmal wandte er seinen Blick nicht ab. Senkte sein Haupt nicht. Eine Veränderung, die Albus traf wie ein harter Schlag. In ihm drängte etwas selbst den Blick zu senken, doch dies war unmöglich. Seine ganze Position wäre gefährdet, würde er nur einen kleinen Moment Schwäche zeigen.  
  
"Natürlich weiß ich das. Nur auch sie müssten mich mittlerweile gut genug kennen, dass sie wissen, sie werden keine Antwort erhalten. Wenn ich ihnen meinen Aufenthaltsort nicht nennen möchte, wird mich nicht in dieser und der Muggelwelt dazu bringen, es ihnen trotzdem zu sagen!" Nicht die geringste Gefühlsregung in diesem Gesicht aus Stein. Sosehr Albus sich auch anstrengte, er konnte nichts in dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers erkennen.  
  
Als er diese Worte vernahm, wusste er, dass es ein aussichtsloser Kampf war. Er würde nichts von Severus erfahren. Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Magengrube aus. Er kam sich so hilflos vor, so machtlos. Es gefiel ihm nicht. Und doch musste er sich mit der Tatsache abfinden, dass Severus dieses Spiel gewonnen hatte. Hatte er sich wirklich eingebildet, allein seine Anwesenheit würde ausreichen um Severus einzuschüchtern? Im Grunde hatte er niemals eine reelle Chance gehabt. Er hatte niemals gewinnen können.  
  
"Nun gut. Ich kann dein überaus kindisches Verhalten nicht unbedingt nachvollziehen, aber ich kann wohl nichts dagegen machen." Albus entspannte seine Züge. "Ich habe gehört, dass du deine Arbeitsstelle verloren hast?" Die Benachrichtigung war kurz nach der Eule mit Severus Brief eingetroffen. Albus hatte es ohne Verwunderung gelesen. Wenn man einfach so verschwindet für über eine Woche, konnte man nicht erwarten, dass das Ministerium dies wortlos hinnehmen würde. Doch diese Tatsache ermöglichte Albus eine neue Möglichkeit.  
  
"Stimmt" war Severus knappe Antwort.  
  
"Ich biete dir eine neue Arbeitsstelle." Langsam ließ Albus sich in seinem Sessel zurückgleiten. "Komm nach Hogwarts und unterrichte dort."  
  
Zum ersten Mal an dem heutigen Abend konnte Albus eine Reaktion in dem fahlen Gesicht seines Schützlings lesen. Erstaunen, und dann Misstrauen. Es dauerte nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte, doch es reichte. Ein Gefühl der Genugtuung breitete sich in Albus aus. Also doch nicht nur eine leblose Puppe.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Du brauchst eine neue Arbeit." Beide wussten, dass dies nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach. Mit Sicherheit war dies einer der Gründe für Albus Angebot, aber auf keinen Fall der Wichtigste. Argwöhnisch betrachtete Severus den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Professors. Noch vor wenigen Minuten war es ein machteinflößender Ausdruck gewesen, doch nun war es das freundliche und vertraute Gesicht, den die meisten Zauberer kannten.  
  
Severus war hin und hergerissen. Ahnte Dumbledore etwas? Wollte er ihn deshalb unter seinen wachsamen Augen haben? Oder war es lediglich Besorgnis? Severus wurde auch nach all den Jahren aus diesem Mann nicht schlau. Doch durch dieses großzügige Angebot eröffneten sich Severus ungeahnte Möglichkeiten. Er würde noch leichter an Informationen herankommen können. Er wäre somit an der Quelle. Würde dies nicht auch im Sinne des Dunklen Lord sein? Auf der anderen Seite, widerstrebte einem Teil in ihm, dass er Dumbledores Vertrauen so schändlich ausnützen würde. Schließlich war der freundliche Professor nicht nur irgendwer. Er war auch wie ein Vater für ihn.  
  
"Welches Fach?" Severus konnte nicht einmal genau sagen, warum gerade der hinterhältige Teil in ihm gesiegt hatte. Die Worte waren aus seinem Mund gekommen, ohne dass er es bewusst wahrgenommen hatte. Sie hatten sich einfach ihren Weg aus seiner Kehle gesucht.  
  
"Wie wäre es mit Zaubertränke? Ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass du in diesem Fach besonders erfolgreich warst."  
  
"Und was wäre mit Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?" Es war das Fachgebiet seines Vaters gewesen. Schon in ganz jungen Jahren hatte Severus sämtliche Bücher zu dieser Thematik in und auswendig gekannt. Er konnte sich noch an die abendlichen Lesungen seines Vaters erinnern. Severus hatte an seinen Lippen gehangen. Jedes Wort geistig aufgesaugt. Es schien Severus passend dieses Lehramt auszuführen.  
  
"Im Moment kann ich dir diese Stelle nicht anvertrauen. Sie erfordert sehr viel an Erfahrung. Dir fehlt einfach die Praxis." Ein versöhnliches Lächeln umspielte Albus Züge. "Doch ich verspreche dir, dass du eines Tages diese Stelle besetzten wirst. Sind wir uns einig?"  
  
Zaubertränke? Ein ziemlich undankbares Fach. Trotzdem stimmte Severus mit einem kurzem Nicken zu.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	7. Simple Logik

Ok, eigentlich finde ich das Kapitel schrecklich *heult los* und bitte steinigt mich nicht, für das was ich verbrochen habe *heult noch mehr* ich weiß auch nicht was in mich gefahren ist :(, sorry, dass ich euch dieses kapitel antue *schnieft*

Danke an alle die mir bis dato riwut haben *smile* *knuddel* Maxine, Mary-J, Molly, Ensis, Khair und Mortianna. Vielen vielen dank!!!!!!!!

*          *            *

Es war lange her seit er die Gemäuer von Hogwarts gesehen hatte. Und doch kam es ihm auf seltsame Art und Weise vertraut vor. Beruhigte ihn. Ließ seinen inneren Kampf, wenn auch nur für wenige Augenblicke verebben. Das letzte Mal war er noch Schüler gewesen, und nun kehrte er als Lehrer zurück. Diese Tatsache weckte eine gewisse Sehnsucht in ihm. Er liebte Hogwarts. Es war zu einem Zuhause für ihn geworden. Doch es hatte ihn verstoßen. Und nun würde es ihn wieder aufnehmen. Mit offenen Armen würden diese andächtigen Steine ihn willkommen heißen. Ihn beschützen.

Nichts hatte sich seit seinem letzten Aufenthalt geändert. Auf den Ländereinen schien die Zeit still gestanden zu sein. Als wäre Severus niemals weg gewesen. Und in gewisser Weise stimmte es sogar. Er hatte Hogwarts niemals wirklich verlassen. Jedenfalls nicht in seinen Gedanken. Immer weiter glitten seine Gedanken ab, zurück in seine Vergangenheit, in seine Kindheit. Die Erinnerungen wirbelten wirr durch seinen Kopf, riefen weitere Assoziationen, weitere Erlebnisse hervor. 

Bevor er als Schüler in diese berühmte Schule gekommen war, hatte Albus Dumbledore ihn bei sich aufgenommen, nach dem Tod seines Vaters. Es war eine schwierige Zeit gewesen, für ihn genauso wie für Albus. Severus hatte ihn nicht als Vaterersatz anerkennen können, wäre da nicht sie gewesen. In gewisser Weise schmerzte es an sie zu denken. Und doch waren einige der schönsten Erinnerungen mit ihr verbunden.

*          *            *

Der schmächtige, dunkelhaarige Junge betrat argwöhnisch das riesige Anwesen. Interessiert, jedoch verhalten, sah er sich in der pompösen Eingangshalle um. Schwere Teppiche hingen gediegen von den Wänden. Eine riesige Treppe schlängelte sich in den zweiten Stock empor. Unzählige Gemälde hingen von den Wänden. Die Portraits studierten den Neuankömmling genauso aufmerksam, wie er sie. Hunderter Augenpaare waren auf den blassen Jungen gerichtet. Trotzig hielt er ihren neugierigen Blicken stand. Ließ sich keinerlei Emotion anmerken.

Hinter ihm trat ein alter Zauberer an ihn heran. Seine gütigen Augen blickten auf seinen neuen Schützling. Bisher hatte Severus kaum, bis überhaupt nicht gesprochen. Die gesamte Fahrt bis hierher hatten sie mehr oder minder geschwiegen. Severus hatte lediglich starr aus dem Fenster der Kutsche gesehen und war seinen eigenen Gedanken nach gehangen. Dumbledore hatte es für richtiger gehalten, dem Jungen einfach mehr Zeit zu geben. Zeit um den schmerzlichen Verlust zu verarbeiten.

Langsam und vornehm kam eine ältere Hexe die Treppe hinab. Ihr vornehmes rostrotes Kleid umschmiegte ihre korpulente Figur. Ihr schlohweißes Haar war zu einem strengen Knoten gebunden. Ihre Züge wirkten müde, aber nichts desto trotz gütig und freundlich. Sie war eine imposante Erscheinung. Strahlte gleichzeitig Güte und Strenge aus. Sie blieb nur wenige Meter vor Severus und Albus stehen. Ein sanftes, einschmeichelndes Lächeln umspielte ihre Züge.

„Hallo, Severus. Ich bin Gwenfar, Albus jüngere Schwester. Albus hat mir schon sehr viel erzählt über dich, und ich freue mich, dich endlich hier in unserem bescheidenen Heim begrüßen zu dürfen!" Ihre Augen strahlten eine Wärme aus, die es Severus unmöglich machte, diese Frau nicht zu mögen. Er konnte sich ihren Charme, ihrer offensichtlichen Gutmütigkeit nicht entziehen, so sehr er es auch wünschte, er erlag einfach ihren Bann. 

Ohne es zu merken, erwiderte er ihr Lächeln. Selbst bestürzt über sein eigenes Verhalten wandte er sich an Albus. „Wo ist mein Zimmer?" Bevor Albus zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, hatte bereits Gwenfar seinen Koffer genommen, und deutete Severus ihr zu folgen. 

Je mehr Severus von diesem Haus sah, desto größer und prunkvoller kam es ihm vor. Überall waren sehr alte und wertvolle Gegenstände perfekt positioniert. Nicht die geringste Unordnung war zu erkennen. Und trotzdem war dieses Haus freundlich und einladend.

Severus Räume waren enorm. Obwohl er aus einer sehr reichen Familie stammt, erschien ihm dieses Zimmer überdimensional groß. Er hatte sein eigenes kleines Reich. Eigenes Spiel-, Wohn- und Schlafzimmer. Es war als hätte dieses Zimmer schon eine halbe Ewigkeit auf ein Kind gewartet. Als existierte es einzig und allein aus diesem Grund. Doch statt Freude spürte Severus nur Melancholie. Die frohen Farben, die lachenden, einladenden Spielzeuge. Sie alle schienen ihn auszulachen. Er fand an ihnen keinen Gefallen. 

„Kann ich die Räume umgestalten?" fragte Severus mit fester Stimme. Niemand sollte bemerken, wie er sich fühlte, was in ihm vorging. Er hatte bereits in seinem jungen Leben gelernt, dass man Gefühle eine Schwäche darstellten. Sie boten nur eine Angriffsfläche. Und keiner sollte eine Möglichkeit erhalten, sich dieser Schwäche zu bemächtigen.

„Natürlich!" antwortete Gwenfar mit sanfter ruhiger Stimme. Auf gewisse Weise hasste Severus ihre Stimme, die ihn umschmiegte, die ihn fast dazu brachte laut aufzuschreien vor Trauer und Hass. Er benötigte all seine Kraftreserven, um nicht weinend in ihren Armen zu versinken. Überrascht über seine eigenen Gedanken wandte er sich dem riesigen Fenster zu und beachtete sie nicht weiter.

„Ich werde jemanden schicken, der dir beim Umgestalten hilft!" Gwenfar entfernte sich lautlos.

Kaum hatte sich die Türe geschlossen, sackte Severus auf den Boden. Eine einzelne Träne floss seine bleiche Wange hinab. Der Schmerz über den Verlust des Vaters war beinahe überwältigend, doch noch größer war die Wut, der Hass, dass er es gewagt hatte, Severus zu verlassen. Langsam schloss Severus die Augen, und versank in seinen einer Welt aus Trauer, Hass und Angst.

*          *            *

Severus schritt die Treppen zu Dumbledores Büro empor. Zuerst hatte er gedacht, dass er den Weg niemals finden würde, doch als er die Gänge von Hogwarts durchschritt, kam alles wieder wie von selbst. Er konnte sich auf einmal an jeden Weg erinnern, an jede Abkürzung, die er in seiner Schulzeit gefunden hatte. Es kam wie von selbst. Sein erster Weg war natürlich, der zu Albus Dumbledore. 

Als Severus in das weitläufige Büro des Schuldirektors eintrat, war dieser nicht anwesend. Während Severus auf das Erscheinen des Direktors wartete, vertrieb er sich die Zeit mit lesen in den Werken aus Albus Bibliothek. Fast alle Exemplare darin waren seltene Erstausgaben von unermesslichen Wert. Albus war ein Sammler, er hatte Geschmack und wusste auf welche Werke es ankam. Severus konnte sich daran erinnern, dass Albus meist seine Zeit in seiner Bibliothek auf seinem Anwesen verbracht hatte, wenn er bei ihnen war. Natürlich waren es hauptsächlich ein paar Wochen in den Sommerferien, sonst war er immer in Hogwarts präsent gewesen. Hogwarts war eine Art Bastion, eine Zuflucht für ihn. 

„Du bist früher gekommen, als ich gedacht hatte." Die dumpfe Stimme hinter Severus war unverkennbar. Niemand sonst konnte mit einer solchen Stärke, und doch mit einer Sanftheit in der Stimme sprechen, außer dem berühmten Albus Dumbledore. Severus schloss gemächlich das Buch in dem er gerade vertieft war, und stellte es an seinen angestammten Platz.

„Setzt dich doch!" Albus wies auf einen freien Stuhl vor seinen Schreibtisch. Severus nahm vorsichtig Platz. Noch immer waren die Wunden auf seinem Körper nicht verheilt, noch immer erinnerten sie ihn jede Minute daran, wem er seine Seele verkauft hatte. Sie mahnten ihn, sie zeigten ihm seine eigene Schwäche auf.

„Ich freue mich, dass du mein Angebot angenommen hast. Ich habe dir die Kerker herrichten lassen. Ich dachte sie würden deinem Geschmack entsprechen." Auch die Gelassenheit von Albus konnte den leicht vorwürfigen Unterton in seiner Stimme nicht verschleiern. Severus nickte leicht und erhob sich, um in sein neues Zuhause zu gehen. Smalltalk war noch nie Severus Stärke gewesen, und er beabsichtigte auch nicht jetzt damit anzufangen.

Als er bei der Tür angekommen war, hielt er kurz inne. Ohne sich umzudrehen, fragte er den älteren Mann hinter sich. „Wie geht es ihr?"

Eine kurze Zeit des Schweigens beherrschte den Raum. Severus wollte bereits weitergehen, als Albus Stimme erneut ertönte. „Sie vermisst dich! Sie wartet immer noch, dass du zurückkehrst."

„Das wird nie geschehen." Die Antwort kam ohne jegliche Verzögerung. Severus hatte bereits vor langer Zeit beschlossen, dass dieses Kapitel seiner Vergangenheit abgeschlossen war.

„Ich weiß....Warum strafst du sie, wenn du mich verletzten willst?" War es möglich, dass aus Albus Stimme Bitterkeit sprach? Severus war sich nicht vollkommen sicher. Und doch sagte etwas in ihm, dass er sich nicht getäuscht hatte. Er ignorierte die letzte Frage und verließ die Gemächer von Albus beinahe fluchtartig. Immer mehr Zweifel kamen in ihm auf. War es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen, Albus Angebot anzunehmen? Würde er sich gegen ihn stellen können? War Macht dies alles wert? War dies der wahre Grund? Er wusste keine Antworten auf diese Fragen, und diese Tatsachen verwirrten ihn nur noch mehr.

*          *            *

Der stechende Schmerz riss Severus aus seinem traumlosen Schlaf. Unwillkürlich griff er an die Stelle an der sich das dunkle Mal befand. Voldemort verlangte nach ihm. Severus Magen revoltierte vehement. Es kostete ihn einige Anstrengung den Brechreiz zu unterdrücken. Widerwillig zog er sich an, und verließ seine Gemächer. Hoffentlich ende ich dieses Mal nicht als Leiche. Doch auch der Sarkasmus konnten seine Befürchtungen nicht mindern. Bisher waren alle Treffen mit dem Dunklen Lord extrem schmerzhaft für ihn verlaufen. Es wunderte ihn immer wieder, wie viel Schmerz und Pein ein Mensch ertragen konnte, ohne überzuschnappen. Auch wenn Severus es sich manchmal sogar wünschte, denn dann würde er diesem Wahnsinn wenigstens entkommen können.

Würde sein Geist einfach aufgeben, einfach in eine dunkle Ungewissheit versinken, wäre dies nicht um einiges humaner? Wahrscheinlich.

Kaum hatte er den Zauberwall von Hogwarts verlassen, disappierte Severus mit einem resignierenden Seufzen. 

*          *            *

Die Welt um ihn herum nahm wieder Formen an, und er erkannte, dass er sich in einem kleinen dunklen Raum befand irgendwo im Nichts. Nur sehr wenige Personen standen in einem kleinen Kreis um Lord Voldemort. Wie immer waren die Gesichter der Umstehenden weitgehend verhüllt. Auch der Dunkle Lord war in eine schwarze Robe gekleidet, und auch sein Gesicht war von einer Kapuze verdeckt. Die einzige Person, die nicht in dieses beinahe groteske Bild passte, war ein junger, blonder Mann, der in der Mitte des Kreises gefesselt lag.

Severus starrte ungläubig auf den Menschen. Sein Gesicht eine Maske aus Angst. Unverkennbar, dass er Todesängste ausstand. Gehetzt blickte er um sich, versuchte sein Schicksal zu begreifen.

Als Severus von dem menschlichen Häufchen Elend aufsah, erkannte er, dass Voldemort wieder mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigte. Sein knochiger, runzliger Zeigefinger wies genau auf ihn. Severus Knie fühlten sich wie Gummi an. Er bezweifelte stark, dass er in der Lage war, auch nur einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Doch irgendwie gelang es ihm doch, und er ging auf den Dunkler Lord zu.

„Ich erweise dir erneut die Möglichkeit, mir deine absolute Loyalität zu beweisen! Deine allerletzte Gelegenheit." Unmissverständlich macht der Dunkler Lord mit seiner kalten, emotionslosen Stimme klar, dass er Severus nicht mehr verzeihen würde. Entweder er tötete den Menschen vor sich, oder er würde sterben. Eine simple Logik.

Beinahe sanft strich die tote Hand von Voldemort über seine Wange und hob dann sein Kinn. 

„Töte diesen Muggel für mich. Deine letzte Chance!" Ein eisiger Hauch überzog Severus Gesicht, trieb ihm kalte Schauer über den Rücken. 

In Sekundenschnelle wirbelten Severus Gedanken in seinem Kopf umher. War er bereit jemanden zu töten? War er bereit zu sterben? War er zu einem solchen Opfer bereit? Konnte er wirklich kaltblütig morden? Auch wenn sein eigenes Leben davon abhing? 

Immer mehr und mehr Gedanken mischten sich in seine Überlegungen. Sie grenzten sich gegenseitig ab, schufen neue. Immer weiter und weiter, bis nur noch ein Satz übrig blieb. Löse dich! Zuerst verstand Severus nicht, doch dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er hörte auf zu denken, und ließ seinen Körper einfach handeln. Es war als ob, er ein fremdes Wesen wäre und die Geschehnisse nur von außen betrachtete, ohne selbst aktiv eingreifen zu können, zu müssen. Wie von selbst hob sich die Hand, die den Zauberstab umklammert hielt und richtete sich auf das menschliche Wesen zu seinen Füßen aus. Er konnte die Worte hören, klar und deutlich. Er konnte die Auswirkungen sehen, die dieser Fluch auf den Menschen vor ihm hatte. Wie sein Körper in unerträglichen Schmerzen sich aufbäumte, sich zusammenzog. Immer und immer wieder. Und dann war es vorbei. Die Blitze waren verschwunden. Bedrückende Stille herrschte in dem kleinen Raum. Nur Severus konnte hören, wie etwas brach. Etwas in ihm.

Fortsetzung folgt....


	8. Bestrafung

Danke an alle, die mir geriwut haben *smile* ich habe mich irre darüber gefreut, dass euch das letzte Kap. so gefallen hat, besonders, da ich ja nicht sonderlich begeistert davon war. *knuddel* maxine, mary-j, ensis und Miriam :) 

In diesem Kapitel musste ich mich mal abreagieren. Ich bin leicht gereizt, und der arme Severus musste es leider ausbaden *smile* Ich hoffe ihr langweilt euch nicht allzu sehr bei diesem Kapitel. Im nächsten erfahrt ihr dann wieder mehr von Severus Vergangenheit, bzw. über seinen Vater *denkt*

Na ja, ich wünsche euch trotzdem viel Spaß!!!

*          *            *

Severus starrte immer noch auf den leblosen Körper vor ihm. Das befremdliche war, dass er weder Mitleid noch Reue spürte. Eine beinahe unerträgliche Leere hatte sich in seinem Inneren ausgebreitet. Ihm war es egal, dass er gerade einen Menschen getötet hatte, ihm sein Leben allein durch seinen Willen genommen hatte. Gleichgültig sah er zu der Leiche hinab. Er registrierte jede noch so winzige Kleinigkeit an dem Leichnam, die schmerzverzerrten Lippen, die nach oben verdrehten Augen. Ihn verwunderte die Tatsache, dass er es immer noch ohne die geringste Gefühlsregung hinnahm. Nur ein trostlose Nichts füllte ihn aus.

Langsam wendete er seinen Blick ab. Immer höher glitt sein Blick, bis er den des Dunkler Lords traf. War Severus vorher den Blicken des Dunkler Lords noch ausgewichen, so versuchte er nun selbst den Blick der vermummten Gestalt vor sich einzufangen. Die Angst, die er bisher vor Voldemort empfunden hatte, war einem Gefühl der Gleichgültigkeit gewichen. Was sollte der Dunkler Lord ihm schon noch antun können? Nichts war schlimmer als diese emotionslose Leere.

Eine halbe Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, bevor Voldemort anfing zu sprechen. „Ich habe gehört, dass du nun als Professor in Hogwarts tätig bist!" Es war keine Frage, es war eine Feststellung. Voldemorts Stimme war genauso kalt und ehrfurchtgebietend wie immer, doch auf Severus hatte sie keinen Einfluss mehr. Er fürchtete Voldemort nicht länger, ihm war egal, was mit ihm passierte, welches Schicksal ihn ereilen würde. 

„Ich schätze es nicht sonderlich, wenn meine Untertanen ohne meine Zustimmung eigenständig handeln. Ein solcher Verstoß wird mit Bestrafung geahndet. Einen zweiten Verstoß dulde ich nicht!" Eine gedehnte Pause trat ein, in der sich weder Severus noch der Dunkler Lord zu Wort meldeten, sie starrten sich nur in die Augen. 

Wahrscheinlich wartete Voldemort auf die übliche Reaktion seiner Untergebenen. Angst, Ehrfurcht, Respekt. Doch Severus enttäuschte ihn in dieser Hinsicht. Severus würde nicht unterwürfig vor ihm im Staub kriechen, um Gnade winseln. Ein süffisantes Lächeln umspielte Severus Lippen. Alles schien auf einmal um einiges leichter. Keine störenden Gefühlswirrungen, keine Emotionen, um wie viel leichter konnte das Leben dadurch sein.

Demonstrativ hob Severus beide Arme und streckte sie in einem 45 Grad Winkel von seinem Körper, die Handinnenflächen dem Dunkler Lord zugewandt. Noch immer war das selbstgefällige Lächeln nicht aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Ruhig wartete er auf die folgenden Ereignisse. 

Voldemorts Brustkorb hob und senkte sich nur um eine winzige Spur schneller, er schien innerlich aufgebracht zu sein. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass seine Ausstrahlung, seine Macht versagte. Und es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Doch er sah auch die Möglichkeiten die sich dadurch für ihn erschlossen. Severus war nicht nur einer der vielen kriechenden Death Eater, er war stärker. Doch er musste ihn nun bestrafen, ließe er Severus unversehrt, wäre seine Stellung bedroht. Mit einem kurzen Wink trat einer der anwesenden Death Eater näher an ihn heran. Voldemort ließ nur noch ein knappes „Bestrafe ihn!" verlauten. Danach erhob er sich und verließ den Raum. Kaum war die Türe hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen, hörte er auch schon das Knistern der Luft. 

*          *            *

Der Death Eater vor Severus baute sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Seine Gebärden ließen auf einen sehr jungen Gefolgsmann von Voldemort schließen. Er schien unsicher, nervös zu sein. Mit zittrigen Händen sprach er den Cruciatus aus. Die züngelnden Blitze trafen Severus nur Sekundenbruchteile nachdem der Spruch ausgesprochen war. Sofort breiteten sich unsägliche Schmerzen in seinem Körper aus. Durchzog jede Faser seines Körpers, auch der eiserne Griff um sein Denken war wieder da. Es war als ob sein gesamtes Gehirn zusammengepresst werden würde. Severus konnte nicht mehr den Unterschied zwischen physischer und psychischer Pein unterscheiden. Sein Körper, sein Geist schien nur ein einziger kolossaler Schmerz zu sein. Doch seltsamer Weise begrüßte Severus diese Art Schmerzen. Es war für ihn ein Zeichen, dass sein Innerstes doch noch nicht ganz abgestorben war. Eine Art Zeichen von Leben.

Unvermittelt hörte der Schmerz auf. Seine Knie gaben nun endlich nach und er sank zu Boden. Langsam öffnete er die Augen sah nun endlich das Gesicht des jungen Death Eaters. Dunkelbraune Strähnen hingen ihm lose ins Gesicht. „Ich hätte es mir denken können, dass du nicht lange brauchst um dich dem Dunkler Lord anzuschließen, Lucius." Keuchte Severus matt.

Lucius wandte seinen Kopf leicht auf die Seite, und sah Severus mit belustigter Miene an. „Tja, so wie du!" Ein leichter Spott lag in seiner Stimme. 

Severus hatte den verwöhnten Jungen noch nie sonderlich leiden können. Seiner Meinung nach waren die Malfoys arrogant und selbstgefällig, nur auf ihren Vorteil bedacht. Und doch sollte man tunlichst verhindern, sich mit der Familie Malfoy anzulegen. Viele die es versucht hatten, waren entweder gesellschaftlich zerstört worden, oder auf unerklärliche Art und Weise verschwunden.

„Hast du es wenigstens genossen über mich zu triumphieren?" trocken spie Severus die Worte aus. Severus kämpfte innerlich mit sich, um nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Mit Gewalt riss er seine schwindenden Sinne immer wieder zurück. Er wollte Lucius nicht auch diese Genugtuung geben.

Lucius Lächeln wurde noch um einige breiter. Nun demonstrierte er ganz offensichtlich seine Überlegenheit. „Natürlich!" Ein bösartiges Funkeln trat in seine Augen. „Wer würde es nicht genießen, Dumbledores Liebling auf dem Boden zu sehen, wie er mit sich selber ringt, und versucht den Tapferen Mann zu spielen." Langsam richtete er sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, und sah mit herablassenden Blick zu Severus hinunter.

Severus versuchte sich aufzurichten, und obwohl alles in ihm vor Schmerzen schrie, schaffte er es dennoch. Nun blickte er Lucius direkt in die Augen. „Du zwingst mich niemals in die Knie!" Mit diesen Worten drehte Severus sich um und verließ den kargen Raum. 

Mit letzter Kraft disapparierte er in der Nähe von Hogwarts. Nur Sekunden nachdem er an dem von ihm gewählten Platz angekommen war, wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und sein Geist sank in eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit.

*          *            *

Severus öffnete die Augen und sah in das gleißende Sonnenlicht. Schmerzhaft brannte es auf seiner Netzhaut. Reflexartig wandte er seinen Kopf zur Seite. Wieder versuchte er seine Augen zu öffnen. Auch dieses Mal war wieder dieser stechende Schmerz da, fuhr ihm durch den Kopf, doch allmählich wurde er schwächer. Langsam konnte er seine Umwelt erkennen. Um ihn herum befanden sich unzählige Bäume, Moos und Farne. Es war eine ziemliche idyllische Umgebung. Sie kam Severus in Anbetracht seiner Verfassung höhnisch beinahe spöttisch vor. 

Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf, und die erwarteten Schmerzen folgten sofort auf den Fuß. Jeder Knochen rebellierte gegen die Bewegung, schrie vor höllischen Schmerzen auf. Doch es war für Severus bereits ein wohlbekanntes Gefühl. Wie schnell sich ein Mensch doch an solche Dinge gewöhnt. fuhr es ihm teilnahmslos durch den Kopf.

Nachdem er mit einem kleinen Zauberspruch die richtige Richtung herausgefunden hatte, begann er unsicheren Schrittes seinen Rückweg zum Schloss. 

Allmählich registrierte er, welches Glück er gehabt hatte, dass ihn keiner entdeckt hatte. Die Konsequenzen wären mehr als unerfreulich gewesen. Auf der anderen Seite bereute er fast, dass sie ihn nicht gefunden hatten. So hätte er wenigstens seine gerechte Strafe erhalten. Er rekapitulierte die letzten Ereignisse, ließ den Mord an dem Jungen vor seinen Augen immer und immer wieder ablaufen. Doch noch immer verspürte er keine Reue oder Bedauern. 

Er wusste nicht wie lange er für den Weg zum Schloss gebraucht hatte, doch dann hoben sich die majestätischen Türme von Hogwarts gen Himmel ab.

*          *            *

Langsam durchschritt Severus die lange Eingangshalle. Bedächtig setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen. So in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte er nicht die Gestalt die sich aus dem Schatten neben einem der Aufgänge löste.

„Ich habe schon gehört, dass sie nun auch Professor hier in Hogwarts sind." Die weibliche Stimme ließ Severus zusammenzucken, und jagte ihm weitere peinsame Schauer durch den Körper. Beinahe hektisch drehte er sich in die Richtung aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Als er die Person erkannte, die ihn angesprochen hatte, entspannten sich seine Züge. „Professor McGonagall! Sie haben mich erschreckt, hat es einen bestimmten Grund, warum sie sich hier in der Halle verstecken?" der Zynismus in seiner Stimme überraschte selbst Severus. 

Bewusst ignorierte Minerva die letzte Provokation. Sie war nicht auf ein Streitgespräch mit Severus aus, und genau dies würde passieren, wenn sie auf die Frag antworten würde. „Geht es ihnen gut? Sie sehen sehr blass aus." Diese Feststellung war eine ziemliche Untertreibung. Severus sah mehr nach einem der Schlossgespenster aus, als nach einem lebendigen Wesen. Dunkle Schatten rahmten seine müden, braunen Augen. Sein Gesicht war eingefallen, und verriet immense Anstrengungen. Es schien, als würde der große dunkelhaarige Mann vor ihr, jeden Augenblick in sich zusammen klappen. Als könnte er sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten.

Mit einer beschwichtigenden Handbewegung versuchte er Minervas Besorgnis zu zerstreuen. „Ja mir geht es gut. Ich habe heute Nacht nur nicht sonderlich gut geschlafen. Das ist alles." Mit glasigen Augen sah er sie an. „Wenn sie mich nun entschuldigen würden!?" Minerva nickte leicht und sah Severus nach, der leicht gebeugt die Halle verließ.

Minerva wusste um die Besorgnis, die Albus plagte. Sie hatte lange mit ihm darüber geredet. Doch auch wenn Albus dies abschritt, wusste er, dass etwas mit seinem Schützling nicht stimmte. Er verschwand einfach für längere Zeit, kam zurück, gab keine vernünftige Erklärung für seine Verbleib ab. Und die Tatsache, dass Albus ihn in seiner Nähe haben wollte, und ihm eine Stelle als Professor anbot, nährte die Gerüchte. Die anderen Lehrkörper tuschelten miteinander. Stellten Fragen, auf die sie keine Antworten bekamen. Und sosehr sich Albus auch bemühte, er konnte die Gerüchte nicht verstummen lassen. Doch Minerva kannte Albus nun schon ein halbes Leben, sie bemerkte die Besorgnis in seinem Gesicht. Ob Albus die gleiche Vermutung hatte, wie sie selbst? 

Kopfschüttelnd verließ auch sie die Eingangshalle. 

Fortsetzung folgt...


	9. Das Eingeständnis

*am kopf kratzt* also ich denke ja nicht, dass diese fic noch wer lesen wird *smile* aber irgendwie fühle ich mich dazu verpflichtet weiterzuschreiben *seufzt* ich weiß auch nicht warum *schulterzuck* 

auf jeden fall, danke ich allen die mir für das letzte kapitel geriwut haben *smile* *knuddel knutsch euch alle* und ich würde mich wider Erwarten auch über Riwus zu diesem kap freuen *G*

aber wie dem auch sein, falls dies hier überhaupt jemand lesen sollte 

Viel spaß beim Lesen!!!!!!

*          *          *

Severus war in seinen Kerker angekommen und hatte sich in einen der geräumigen Sessel fallen lassen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Genervt und müde sah er zu der schweren Eichentür. Er wollte niemanden sehen, wollte keinen lästigen Besuch erhalten, er wollte nur hier in der Stille sitzen und nachdenken. Allein mit sich und seinen Gedanken. Er brauchte einfach etwas Zeit für sich. Das war alles. Nur etwas Zeit. Doch anscheinend war dies hier in diesem Schloss zuviel verlangt. Severus entschied, sich ruhig zu verhalten, dann würde der Eindringling schon wieder von selbst verschwinden. Jedenfalls hoffe er es.

Wieder ertönte dieses eindringliche Pochen an der Tür. Drängte danach eingelassen zu werden. Noch immer versuchte Severus das Geräusch zu ignorieren. Doch Angesicht seiner monströsen Kopfschmerzen erwies sich dieses Unterfangen mehr als schwierig. Hämmernd verbreitete sich der Schmerz immer weiter in seinen Kopf. Löste wahre Wellen von Schmerzen in seinen Gedanken aus. Er wünschte sich im Moment nichts sehnlicher, als dass sein Kopf doch genauso betäubt wäre, wie der Rest seines Körpers. Doch leider war dem nicht so. 

„Severus!" Dumpf drang Albus Stimme durch das schwere Holz der Türe. Verzerrte sie vollkommen. Doch es bestand kein Zweifel, dass es sich um den alten Magier handelte. Severus schloss die Augen. War er wirklich schon bereit mit Albus zu reden? Sich einer erneuten Konfrontation mit dem Zauberer zu stellen? Er konnte diese Fragen nicht beantworten. Doch wie es schien, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. Mit einem knappen, „Die Tür ist offen." deutete er Albus hereinzukommen. Es war nicht wichtig, ob er sich dem folgenden Gespräch gewachsen fühlte oder nicht. Albus würde sich wohl kaum davon abhalten lassen, mit ihm zu reden. 

Der weißhaarige Zauberer trat leise ein und betrachtete, immer noch an der Tür verharrend, den vollkommen veränderten Severus. Er hatte mit Zweifel den Weg hinunter in die Kerker angetreten, aber nun im Hinblick auf Severus Aussehen, seiner Haltung, seiner Ausstrahlung, waren auch die letzten Zweifel ausgeräumt. Severus hatte sich in letzter Zeit immer mehr und mehr verändert, war zu einem vollkommen anderen Menschen geworden. Auch wenn Albus sich nicht gänzlich sicher sein konnte, seine Vermutungen wurden immer mehr durch Kleinigkeiten bestätigt. Es schmerzte ihn, zu sehen, wie er versagt hatte. Und im Grunde lief alles auf diese Tatsache hinaus. Er, Albus Dumbledore, war schlichtweg gescheitert. Er hatte seinen Schutzbefohlenen nicht schützen können. 

Albus ging langsamen Schrittes auf Severus Arbeitstisch zu. Er konnte die Abneigung in Severus Augen überdeutlich erkennen. Auch seine ganze Haltung unterstützte dieses Gefühl. Es war sehr leicht zu erkennen, dass sein Besuch für Severus mehr als unerfreulich war. Albus musterte Severus Gesicht eingehend. Unter seinen Augen zierten dunkle Schatten die blasse Haut. Sein übriges Gesicht war eingefallen und fahl. Er sah weniger wie ein Mensch aus, als vielmehr wie eine schlechte Karikatur einer Leiche. Seine schwarze Robe war wie immer hochgeschlossen und verdeckte seinen Körper perfekt. Albus konnte nur Vermutungen darüber anstellen, warum Severus sich solche Mühe machte sich zu verstecken. Doch all die Gründe die ihm einfielen, stimmten ihn nur noch trauriger und hoffnungsloser. 

Albus nahm vor ihm auf einem Stuhl Platz und betrachtete seinen Schützling weiter. Seine schwarzen Augen, schienen noch dunkler, noch unheilvoller zu sein, als jemals zuvor. Ein leichtes Gefühl des Unbehagens beschlich Albus und er war versucht den Blick zu senken. Doch hätte er diesem Drang nachgegeben, so hätte er im selben Moment für immer verloren. Er legte sich passende Worte zurecht, verwarf sie aber im gleichen Augenblick wieder. Albus hatte gewusst, dass irgendwann dieses Gespräch kommen musste. Jahrelang hatte er sich auf diese Konfrontation vorbereitet. Doch nun, schien all die Vorbereitung auf dieses Ereignis sinnlos gewesen zu sein. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so hilflos und schwach gefühlt. 

„Minerva hat mir gesagt, dass du zurückgekehrt bist." Albus schwieg und versuchte eine Reaktion aus der steinernen Maske seines Gegenübers zu erkennen. Doch so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, in diesem leblosen Gesicht war nichts zu erkennen. „Und?" antwortete Severus in monotoner gleichgültiger Stimme. Es hatte keinen Sinn, Albus konnte die Wahrheit nicht länger hinausschieben, dadurch wurde es auch nicht leichter. Somit entschloss er sich, das Unvermeidliche direkt auszusprechen.

„Ich werde dich nicht fragen wo du warst. Noch was du getan hast. Ich denke, ich würde so oder so keine Antwort von dir erhalten. Doch ich bin zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass ich dir etwas erzählen sollte. Etwas, das zu lange verschwiegen wurde, und ich finde du hast ein Anrecht darauf endlich zu erfahren, was damals wirklich mit deinem Vater geschehen ist." Auf einmal kamen die Worte von ganz allein. Ohne Anstrengung kamen sie über Albus Lippen, trugen die Wahrheit in den düsteren Raum. Noch immer rührte sich Severus keinen Millimeter. Er war so gelassen wie eh und je, und ihn schienen die eben gesagten Worte in keinerlei Beziehung zu tangieren. Doch eine gewisse Veränderung hatte stattgefunden. In Severus Augen war Verwirrung statt Ablehnung getreten. Diese Tatsache ermutigte Albus mit seinen Ausführungen weiter zu machen.

„Dein Vater war genauso typisch für einen Slytherin, wie du. Stolz auf seinen Namen, stolz auf seine Vergangenheit. In gewisser Weise arrogant und doch... Ich kannte deinen Vater bereits, als er hier in Hogwarts zur Schule ging. Ich habe seine berufliche Laufbahn mit dem größten Interesse verfolgt, ebenso wie bei dir. Es ist erschreckend, wie ähnlich ihr euch seid. In eurer Art, in eurem Denken." Albus stockte für wenige Augenblicke, und wartete auf eine Erwiderung seitens Severus. Als dieser jedoch immer noch ruhig, mit verschränkten Händen, in seinem Sessel saß, sprach er weiter. „Eines Tages kam er zu mir. Er befand sich in einem fürchterlichen Zustand. Zuerst hatte ich ihn kaum wiedererkannt. Einige der schlimmsten Flüche hatten ihn getroffen, und sein ganzer Körper war überseht mit Narben älterer Natur und frischen Wunden." 

Severus Finger zuckten unruhig über die Tischoberfläche. Seine Augen wirkten gehetzt und verstört, doch sein restlicher Körper war immer noch steif und regungslos. Albus wollte nicht weitersprechen, doch er wusste auch, dass er nicht aufhören konnte. Zu lange hatte er geschwiegen. Geschwiegen um Severus Vater zu schützen, und auch um seine eigenen Fehler sich nicht eingestehen zu müssen. Er hatte es all die Jahre vor sich her geschoben, hatte immer wieder Ausflüchte gefunden, um nicht mit seinem Mündel darüber zu sprechen, doch hier und heute würde er nicht schweigen. Er würde die Ereignisse von damals vor Severus aufbreiten, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel. „Dein Vater erzählte mir, dass er zu einem Death Eater geworden war. Verstehst du? Er hat auf die dunkle Seite gewechselt, hatte sich Voldemort angeschlossen. Doch er sagte auch, dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte. Er hatte erkannt, dass er einen Irrtum erlegen war, einer Illusion. An diesem Abend wollte er sterben. Er bat mich, öffentlich Anklage gegen ihn zu erheben. Ihm seiner gerechten Strafe zu überführen. Doch ich schlug ihm ein Arrangement vor. Er sollte für uns als Agent arbeiten." Wieder herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden Männern. Albus saß Severus in einer untypischen Demutshaltung gegenüber, und Severus Augen flammten vor Hass. Doch noch immer sprach Severus kein einziges Wort über das eben Gehörte.

Albus schlimmste Befürchtungen wurden Realität. Er hatte geahnt, dass dieses Gespräch in solche Bahnen verlaufen würde, und doch hatte er gehofft, das Severus es verstehen würde. Dass Severus ihm verzeihen würde. „Mein Vater war ein Death Eater?" Brachte Severus seltsam beherrscht und ruhig nach einiger Zeit hervor. Und gleichzeitig kam dieser Satz einem Eingeständnis gleich. Nun bestand keinerlei Zweifel mehr, dass auch Severus eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte. 

„Ja, er trug das dunkle Mal auf seinem Unterarm, und war einer der Getreuen von Voldemort!" antwortete Albus heiser. „Ich konnte ihn schließlich davon überzeugen, dass er als Spion arbeiten sollte. Dass er für die Gute Sache kämpfen sollte, schon allein um deiner Willen. Niemanden wäre geholfen gewesen, wenn er sich den Auroren gestellt hätte. Und somit Schande über deine Familie gebracht hätte. Und er war tief in seinem Herzen gut. Er wusste auf welcher Seite er stehen sollte, und dass seine Entscheidung falsch gewesen war. Er entschied sich dazu, sich dem Kampf gegen Voldemort anzuschließen, und arbeitete fortan als Spion für das Ministerium." 

Die dunklen Augen von Severus glänzten hasserfüllt. In monotoner Stimme erwiderte er, „Wie anmaßend von ihnen. Einfach zu entscheiden, was Gut und Böse ist. Mein Vater starb, wegen ihren Hochmutes. Was war es? Wer hat ihn schlussendlich getötet? Die anderen Death Eater? Oder die Auroren? Wer war es, die mir meinen Vater nahm?" Langsam richtete er sich auf, und blickte mit eisigen Blick in die blauen Augen des alten Magiers. „Sie dummer alter Narr. Sie glauben nur an das eine im Menschen. Und sehen nicht, wie sie mehr und mehr hintergangen werden. Sie kennen nur Gut und Böse, und sehen nicht, dass sie sich selbst in den Graustufen befinden. An ihnen klebt das Blut meines Vaters. Sie haben seinen Tod zu verschulden. Sagen sie mir? Sind sie deshalb besser als der Dunkle Lord?" Severus Wangen glühten. Noch nie zuvor hatte er einen derartigen Hass auf eine einzelne Person verspürt. „Sie dachten sie könnten ihr Gewissen erleichtern, indem sie eine Waise bei sich aufnahmen? Glaubten sie wirklich, dadurch würde ihr Schuld getilgt? Sie Mörder!" spie der Zaubertränkeprofessor dem Direktor entgegen.

Albus erhob sich zögerlich. Anscheinend hatten Severus Worte ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Es schien fast so, als ob der alte Mann in den vergangen Minuten noch um einige Jahre gealtert wäre. „Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest es verstehen." Gab er leise von sich, und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Büro.

*          *          *

Severus saß an seinem Schreibtisch und versuchte seine Gedanken zur Ruhe zu bringen, doch immer wieder schweifte sein Denken ab. Er konnte einfach nicht Dumbledores Besuch vergessen. Und er konnte seine Worte nicht vergessen. Sein Vater hatte als Spion gearbeitet, hatte gegen die Menschen gekämpft, denen er sich selbst verpflichtet fühlte. Und er war wegen seinem Glauben gestorben. Er hatte das verraten, dem er sich selbst verbunden fühlte, er hatte dem den Rücken gekehrt, dem er selbst Treue geschworen hatte. Alles schien auf grausame Art und Weise Sinn zu ergeben, und dann wieder nicht. Seine Gedanken rasten durch seinen Verstand, lähmten andere Empfindungen. Ein wahres Spiel aus Verrat und Treueempfinden spielten sich in seinem Kopf ab, schraubten sich zu einer Spirale aus Sinn- und Sinnlosigkeiten hoch. 

Nicht ein einziges Mal, hatte er Dumbledores Worte in Frage gestellt. Er wusste einfach, dass sie der Wahrheit entsprachen, auch wenn er sich wünschte, dass dem nicht so sei. Er griff erneut zu dem Cognacglas, dass er heute bereits zum fünften Mal gefüllt hatte. Nachdenklich betrachtete er die bräunliche Flüssigkeit und versuchte dadurch seine Gedanken in geordnete Bahnen zu lenken. Er ließ die Spirituose in dem bauchigen Glas tanzen. In sanften Kreisen schwang die Flüssigkeit in dem Glas. Langsam führte er das Glas an seine Lippen und ließ die kühle Flüssigkeit seinen Rachen hinuntergleiten. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl, und gleichzeitig auch tröstend. 

Abwesend betrachtete er den leeren Schwenker, bevor er ihn mit einem wütenden Schrei an die Wand warf.

Fortsetzung folgt....


End file.
